Une colocation non désirable, avec un colocataire
by SayaxSama
Summary: Ceci sera une mini-fic, je ne pense pas qu'elle excédera les trois/quatre chapitres. Un petit résumé pour la forme : La veille du tournoi de magie de Fiore, Lucy rencontre un petit problème avec sa suite, voilà qu'elle doit la partager avec quelqu'un !
1. Chapter 1

La jeune fille regardait le beau jeune homme aux cheveux blonds cendrés tranquillement allongé sur le canapé avec son petit air supérieur, comme si la situation ne le gênait absolument pas. Après tout il s'en foutait totalement d'elle, il devait certainement la considérait comme un animal de compagnie peu encombrant.  
>Soigneusement allongé sur son canapé comme le serait Crésus sur un tas d'or, il dégaina enfin lever les yeux sur elle. La jeune fille blonde sentit le regard de l'homme glisser le long de corps, comme un serpent avant de remonter vers la gorge pour la serrer avec étroitesse. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer sous l'intensité du regard. Devant sa position de statut, il laissa échapper un petit rire plein de sarcasme.<p>

_ Fais pas cette tête là, je dirais rien à ton copain si c'est ça qui te dérange.

Lucy se figea avant de rougir comme une tomate.

_ Ce n'est pas mon copain ! Grogna-t-elle immédiatement oubliant son mutisme.

Il haussa les épaules comme si ce détail l'indifférencié avant d'allumer le lacryma, pour assister à la retransmission des jeux. Lucy soupira, de tous les membres de la guilde, il avait fallu que ça tombe sur elle ! Dès fois il y a des jours où il ne valait mieux ne pas se lever...

Quelques heures plutôt...  
>La veille de la première la première manche du tournoi, ainsi que la présentation des équipes participantes, tous les mages se virent remettre une loge perso. Le bonheur ! Lucy avait eu l'occasion d'entrevoir légèrement les suites quand leur guide avait déposé Erza, Grey, Natsu et Elfman avant elle. Il y avait tout ce dont elle pouvait rêver. Et puis une chambre permettait de belle perspective de sommeil, sérieusement aucun Natsu ou Grey pour se bagarrer ou ronfler, aucune Happy pour l'embêter, aucune Erza pour se lever faire un sort aux fraisiers au beau milieu de la nuit. Juste une suite pour elle toute seule.<br>Ou presque...  
>On ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'attendait à partager sa superbe suite avec certainement leur pire ennemi de cette compétition ! Sting de Sabertooth. Lucy ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle en ait gardé un excellent souvenir, elle se souviendrait toujours de l'expression traumatisée et terriblement choquée de Natsu devant les propos cinglants de ce nouveau dragon slayer. Elle frémit quand leurs regards se croisèrent.<p>

_ C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ? Réussit-elle à articuler chassant peu à peu sa stupeur.

Son guide la regarda, l'air désolé de ce malencontreux événement. Il secoua vainement la tête. Lucy comprit à son air défaitiste qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle risqua un coup d'œil au dragon slayer de Sabertooth, il semblait s'en foutre comme de sa dernière chemise, tranquillement adossé contre le mur. Cette attitude désinvolte, énerva encore plus la belle blonde.

_ Je suis confus. C'est la première fois qu'une erreur pareille est commise. Vous allez devoir partager la suite durant quelques temps...

Ouai, c'est bien ce qu'il lui semblait. L'horreur absolue en somme. Lucy inspira un grand coup, pour essayer de retrouver sa lucidité, avant de devoir se défouler sur le premier venu – c'est souvent dans ces cas là qu'Happy est bien utile...

_ Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai cas partagé la suite d'un des membres de mon équipe pendant quelques temps.  
>Encore une fois l'homme secoua négativement la tête.<p>

_ Malheureusement, le règlement interdit la cohabitation entre deux membres de la même équipe...

_ Mais c'est ridicule ! S'exclama violemment Lucy, commençant à perdre patience.

Elle pesta en silence. Règlement stupide, ce n'était tout même pas comme s'ils comptaient monter un complot. Ce règlement leur imposait même un couvre-feu ! Elle s'apprêtait à tenter de plaidoyer, quand, Sting jusque là totalement indifférent à la scène, s'avança vers eux l'air ennuyé, et terriblement blasé. Lucy cru un instant qu'il allait intervenir en sa faveur. Mais quelle erreur !  
>Il s'arrêta net devant leur hôte, sans même lui adresser un seul regard, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Même si Lucy n'appréciait guère Sting, elle ne pouvait pas lui retirer son charisme imposant.<p>

_ C'est pas que je m'emmerde à vous entendre parler, mais un peu. Alors ça ne vous direz pas de bouger votre cul, et d'ouvrir cette porte pour que je puisse me reposer ? J'ai un tournoi à gagner demain.

La suggestion laissait gentiment suggérer un ordre. Lucy resta estomaquée, en voilà un qui ne manquait pas d'air !  
>Leur hôte déglutit bruyamment, avant de s'exécuter un peu gauchement dans un silence de mort. Surement la présence inquiétante de Sting qui l'encourageait à se taire. La porte céda facilement sous le tour des clefs, il les remit immédiatement à Sting, avant de s'éclipser.<p>

_ Eh bien je vous souhaite bonne chance ! Fit-il un regard lourd de sous-entendu vers Lucy. Je vous tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau à propos de ce petit problème.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparu avec une vitesse surprenante de leur champs de vision. Lucy n'avait même pas eu le temps de se plaindre de sa situation. Elle essaya d'analyser la situation sous toutes les coutures, mais aucune solution pour la sortir de ce guêpier ne lui venait à l'esprit. Elle venait peu à peu à accepter à contre cœur sa future colocation avec Sting.  
>D'ailleurs celui-ci, ravi de s'être enfin débarrassé de leur boulet entra dans sa suite, sans se soucier le moins du monde de Lucy. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle avait intérêt à entrer à son tour, sinon elle risquait de se retrouver à la porte. Malgré toute sa réticence elle entra, parce que se l'idée de se retrouver à la rue l'enchantait encore moins !<p>

_ Dis, ça ne te gêne pas cette situation ? Se risqua-t-elle à lui demander.

Quitte à avoir le colocataire le plus détestable du monde autant essayer de lui faire la conversation. Et puis surtout son manque de réaction l'énervait un peu, s'il s'était un peu plus opposé à tout ça, elle n'aurait pas eu à le supporter.  
>Evidemment comme d'habitude c'était une mauvaise idée. Il dédaigna enfin poser son regard sur elle, Lucy se sentit aussitôt rougir jusqu'à la pointe de cheveux. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui prête attention, et puis surtout aussi insupportable soit-il, il était plutôt séduisant. – Carrément sex plutôt ! Lui hurlait son subconscient, qu'elle tâcha d'étouffer à coup de raison.<p>

_ Pourquoi ? T'as peur que ton crétin de petit copain l'apprenne ? Fit-il avec désinvolture.

Lucy battit des paupières. _Petit copain ?_Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu. Une minute le mot « Crétin » correspondait très bien à un proche de son entourage. Le temps que l'information monte au cerveau, elle se sentit rougir comme une tomate en comprenant que le crétin de petit copain, n'était autre que Natsu !

_ Ce n'est pas mon petit copain ! Fulmina-t-elle aussitôt les joues en feu.

Il ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

_ Appelle ça comme tu veux.

Sur ce il s'allongea sur le canapé, sans lui prêter plus d'attention, ni à elle, ni à ses rougeurs. Lucy le regarda toujours aussi estomaquée, pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça tombe sur elle ?

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle en était arrivée là. Bien droite dans le salon, avec un Sting on ne plus décontracté devant le lacrima-télé. Sans compter qu'il s'obstinait à coller le statut de petit ami à Natsu, ce qui avait vraiment le don de l'énerver au plus haut point.  
>Heureusement la nuit tombait déjà, au moins elle avait une excuse pour ne pas rester une seconde de plus en sa compagnie. De toute manière il était trop occupé à admirer son profil gauche défilant son l'écran pour réellement se soucier d'elle. Et puis comme il semblait avoir parfaitement adopté le canapé avec un peu de chance il lui laisserait le seul et unique lit de la suite. Eh oui, car comme si son calvaire n'était pas suffisant, la belle s'était aperçue qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Elle avait fulminé pendant une demi-heure en découvrant la belle affaire.<p>

_ Je vais me coucher. L'informât-elle plus par politesse qu'autre chose.

_ Cool... Commenta-t-il avec un ton légèrement moqueur.

Lucy prit sur elle pour ne pas exploser, elle s'apprêtait à partir dignement quand, il lui lança :

_ Eh compte pas sur moi pour te laisser le lit. Je compte dormir dessus, donc si ça te dérange t'as qu'à dormir par terre.

Lucy se figea, quel égoïste celui-là ! Elle claqua la porte de la chambre rageusement pour bien lui faire comprendre son énervement. Une fois complètement seule, elle se laissa le temps de respirer, c'était vraiment une sale soirée, et comme s'il ne pouvait pas se contenter du canapé en plus ? Mais hors de question pour elle de céder, et de dormir par terre ou ailleurs, il y en allait de sa dignité, elle se devait de tenir tête à cet effronté ! Elle était bien déterminée à dormir dans ce lit, même s'il elle savait pertinemment que Sting viendrait s'y coucher à son tour.  
>Elle observa avec intérêt le lit. Il était bien assez grand, elle ne n'aurait même pas à le toucher, et puis avec un peu chance – même si ce ne semblait pas être son jour – elle sera déjà endormie quand il arrivera.<br>Lucy enfila rapidement son pyjama, regrettant son choix de n'avoir pris que des shorty et débardeur moulant pour la nuit. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà assez embarrassant de devoir partager son lit avec Sting de Sabertooth ! Elle soupira avant de se glisser sous les draps, espérant que Morphée l'emporterait rapidement aux pays du rêve.

Bien sur c'était sans compter qu'elle ne fermerait pas l'œil de la nuit...

Voilà prêt de trois heures quarante-six minutes et quatorze secondes qu'elle était dans ce lit et elle avait beau compter le temps qui passe, cela ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à trouver le sommeil. La présence de Sting la troublait trop ça. Pourtant lui ne semblait n'avoir aucun mal à trouver le sommeil, à peine glissé dans les draps qu'il s'était endormi. Y en a qui en avait de la chance ! Lucy pouvait entendre la respiration régulière de son souffle doux et apaisant. La mage stellaire restait le regard visé au plafond, mais la tentation de tourner la tête vers son colocataire indésirable endormi juste à coté d'elle devenait trop forte. Comme irrésistiblement attirée par son souffle calme, Lucy ne résista et tourna la tête.  
>Elle devait l'avouer, il était terriblement beau. Comme ça, le visage paisible endormi sans son air moqueur et arrogant, elle pourrait passer des heures à l'observer. Elle avait déjà trouvé Natsu ou Grey beau par moment, mais avec la beauté de Sting c'était un sentiment différent. Elle se sentait terriblement attiré vers lui. Elle reprisa son envie de passer une main dans ses cheveux blonds, qui prenait une jolie teinte cendrée avec les reflets de la lune. Sa cicatrice sur le front lui donnait un air un peu sauvage et brutale qui était juste pour une fille irrésistible ! Idem pour ses lèvres sensuelles et...<p>

« ! » S'écria-t-elle pour elle-même, de retour les yeux visés au plafond, le cœur battant comme un fou. Il venait de se passer un truc terriblement étrange. Elle avait pris du plaisir à regarder Sting Eucliffe dans son sommeil ! Bordel, c'était la pression du tournoi qui la rendait folle !  
>Elle tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais son cœur battait trop fort. Elle sentait ses battements tambouriner contre sa poitrine, et c'est seulement maintenant que Lucy se rendit compte que ses battements avaient commencé au moment où le charme indéniable de Sting l'avait complètement hypnotisée. Elle tenta de l'ignorer, en se rappelant que Sting était le premier des enfoirés au monde, mais elle n'arrivait pas s'enlever la beauté de son visage endormi de la tête. Visiblement, Sting lui faisait de l'effet. Mais c'était purement physique ! Jamais elle ne s'intéresserait à un mec aussi détestable en réalité.<br>En tout cas maintenant, elle était sure d'une chose. Il lui était impossible de s'endormir.

Quand elle se leva, Sting dormait toujours – ou alors il faisait très bien semblant – elle ne l'en blâmait pas, de toute manière au plus elle pourrait l'éviter jusqu'à sa réhabilitation, au mieux cela serait. Malgré son manque de sommeil évident, elle attrapa rapidement de nouveau vêtements avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail avaient rendez-vous dans un bar près d'ici en ville, avant les premières épreuves du tournoi. Elle était ravie de ne pas devoir rester ici. Elle évita soigneusement son reflet dans la glace, l'aperçu de ses cernes l'en avait dissuadé. A cause de Sting elle avait une mine affreuse !

Lucy se dépêcha de rejoindre les autres mages de Fairy Tail au bar d'à coté pour le petit déjeuner. Un bref petit tour de table et Lucy remarqua que Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel manquaient toujours à l'appel, le maitre leur avait certifié qu'ils étaient toujours entrain de s'entraîner, mais leur absence faisait un peu de la peine à Lucy. Cela dit, le fait que la barmaid ne soit pas là l'arrangeait, elle n'imaginait pas les cancans qu'elle pourrait inventer si elle apprenait sa cohabitation avec le mage de le plus populaire de Sabertooth ! Aucune chance qu'elle s'en sorte vivante sous le flot de question que lui poserait la mage !  
>D'ailleurs voilà que Lucy apercevait Lisanna qui s'avançait vers elle, avec son adorable sourire collé sur le visage. Contrairement à la présence parfois pesante de sa sœur, Lisanna était toujours là pour vous enlever un poids des épaules. Lucy laissa presque échapper un soupir de soulagement en l'apercevant.<p>

_ Salut Lucy ! Bien dormi ? - Elle s'arrêta devant la tête de son amie, aux cernes immenses – En faite pas la peine de répondre. Tu as une tête affreuse... Constata-t-elle.

_ Pas la peine de me le rappeler... Soupira la jeune fille.

Effectivement, ses espoirs de dormir en paix loin de ses turbulents camarades habituels s'étaient retrouvés brisés en deux par Sting. Et au final elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi ! La présence du dragon slayer dans le même lit l'avait carrément privée de ses heures précieuses de sommeil.

_ Me dit pas que c'est le trac du tournoi ? S'inquiéta Lisanna.

_ Non ça n'a aucun rapport ! C'est juste qu'il y a un petit « incident », disons...

Elle n'avait spécialement envie de lui dire pour Sting et leur cohabitation plus ou moins spéciale.  
>Pourtant malgré toute son envie de garder son secret pour elle, Lisanna avait ce don de vous faire parler d'une simple inclinaison de tête, sans même prononcer un seul mot. Tout le contraire de Mira. A peine Lisanna avait fait sa mimique quémandant plus d'information que Lucy lui avait déjà tout dévoilée d'une seule traite tout l'histoire naturellement.<br>De ce point de vu là, Lisanna était encore plus redoutable que sa sœur. Un véritable danger !

_ Alors ça pour une surprise ! Rigola Lisanna

_ Ça n'a rien de drôle... Bougonna légèrement la mage stellaire.

La jeune fille s'excusa, mais Lucy voyait à sa bouche tordue bien qu'elle était au bord du fou rire.

_ Lisanna ! S'indigna Lucy. Je suis dans une situation critique ! Un peu de soutien, ne me ferait pas de mal.

_ Vraiment désolée ! Dit la jeune fille reprenant le sérieux. Vois le bon coté des choses, tu aurais pu tomber sur pire. Il est plutôt mignon.

_ Ça se voit bien que tu le connais pas...

Lucy soupira de nouveau en pensant à son compagnon de chambre. Juste un mage arrogant, imbus de sa personne qui passe son temps à regarder ses propres interview sur le lacrima-télé. Alors que Lucy pestait en silence contre Sting en espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il se brise la cheville avant la présentation des équipes participantes, Lisanna se mit à sourire tendrement pour une raison inexpliquée devant le visage de son amie.

_ Il m'a l'air de te plaire pourtant. Commenta la mage avec un doux sourire.

La réflexion eut le don de faire sortir Lucy de son blasphème. Comment-ça lui plaire ? Alors ça jamais ! Aussi certainement que Natsu ne serait jamais son petit copain – contrairement à ce que pouvait penser certain, dont elle préférait taire le nom.  
>Elle manqua de s'étouffer, tant elle était surprise, rouge comme une tomate crevée au soleil. Reprenant peu à peu son air, elle s'écria :<p>

_ T'es malade ? Je crois que par moment tu deviens pire que ta sœur...

Lisanna sourit, effectivement Mirajana avait la manie de vouloir caser Lucy avec le premier venu, en particulier Natsu – Ou Grey parfois.

_ Si j'étais Mira-nee, j'aurais déjà parié sur ton futur couple avec Natsu.

_ Ouai apparemment c'est la grande tendance ces derniers temps... Se blasa Lucy en repensant aux commentaires de Sting. D'ailleurs tu ne lui diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai pas envie qu'il l'apprenne !

_ Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas le rendre jaloux ? Minauda son amie d'une façon digne de sa sœur.

Lucy rougit et la frappa gentiment pour la faire taire, alors que sa réaction lui arrachait un petit rire.

_ Et toi alors ? Commença Lucy pour se venger. Si je finis avec Natsu, avec qui finiras-tu ?

Aussitôt la jeune fille arrêta de rire, et tourna son regard bleu troublé vers Lucy. La question l'avait apparemment perturbée. Lucy en était certaine. Les petites rougeurs naissant sur les joues de la jolie mage lui confirmèrent son trouble. De toute évidence la question ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Lisanna avait quelqu'un en tête !  
>Ça c'était la révélation de l'année ! Du siècle ! Et même Mira n'avait rien vu venir. Lucy était terriblement fière de sa merveilleuse découverte. Elle s'apprêtait à lui poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres depuis peu. La fameux « Qui ? ». Quand on s'écrasa sur elle avec la délicatesse d'un dragon.<p>

_ Alors t'es prête Lucy ? S'exclama son écraseur tout excité.

_ Aye ! Renchérit un deuxième.

La jeune fille le dégagea rageuse. Natsu, son meilleur ami, et on peut dire qu'il avait le chic de tomber à pic. Bien sur il était accompagné du fidèle Happy. Tout comme on ne voit jamais Sacha sans Pikachu, on ne voit jamais Natsu sans Happy.  
>Lisanna les salua chaleureusement comme à son habitude, terriblement amusée par leur entrée « écrasante », tandis que Lucy était passablement frustrée, il avait gâché sa merveilleuse découverte.<p>

_ Lucy a une tête effrayante. Commenta le chat, entre deux salutations.

La réaction de la jeune fille ne se fit pas attendre, elle lui attrapa les deux joues et se mit à tirer dessus, jusqu'à qu'il pleure de douleur « je suis désolé Lucy-sama ». Son désir sadique se vit vite assouvit et elle relâcha la pression entretenu sur Happy.

_ C'est vrai, t'es vraiment pas belle à voir... Constata Natsu.

_ J'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer à chaque fois !

_ Pourquoi t'as mal dormi ? Demanda aussitôt son ami.

Dans un sens c'était adorable de la part de Natsu de se soucier de sa santé, mais là il s'approchait d'un terrain dangereux. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire _: « Eh bien, parce qu'il se trouve que j'ai dormi dans le même lit qu'un imbécile de dragon slayer – pas toi, t'inquiète – et que je vais devoir vivre avec lui jusqu'à la fin du tournois ! Ah oui j'oubliais, tu le connais, il s'agit de Sting le mec qu'on a croisé l'autre fois dans la rue et que tu as carrément détesté ! »._Elle se voyait difficilement lui balancer tout ça, elle jeta un regard paniquée à Lisanna. Heureusement celle-ci savait y faire en matière de Natsu.

_ Oh tu sais ! C'est juste qu'elle était tellement excitée à l'idée des combats d'aujourd'hui qu'elle n'a pas pu fermer un seul œil de la nuit ! S'exclama la mage d'un ton faussement enthousiasme.

Oh ! Ça c'était habilement joué, Lucy en siffla presque d'admiration. En tout cas on voyait déjà des étoiles briller – ou plutôt bruler – dans le fond des yeux du dragon slayer.

_ Moi aussi ! S'exclama-t-il à son tour, tremblant d'excitation. Je m'enflamme rien que d'y penser ! – il se tourna vers Lucy – Allons prendre des forces Lucy !

_ Aye ! Approuva Happy.

Sans même que Lucy n'est eu le temps de réagir, Natsu l'entraina à sa suite. Elle essaya d'articuler silencieusement un « On se voit plus tard ! » à Lisanna, mais elle avait déjà disparu de son champ de vision. Pas de doute ! Natsu était chaud bouillant ! Lucy espéra que son enthousiasme leur porterait chance.  
>Levy l'aida à masque ces cernes, Erza la força à engloutir des fraisier pour être en forme, Grey, eh bien Grey essayait de se décoller de Jubia pour rejoindre son équipe, Natsu bouillonnait d'excitation et Happy lui donnait des conseils absolument inutiles sur la manière de vaincre ses futurs adversaires.<br>En attendant Lucy attendait nerveusement le moment fatidique. D'ailleurs elle reverrait enfin Sting sur le terrain. Elle se demandait s'il aurait un comportement autre envers elle. Dans un sens elle espérait que oui. Et il ne valait mieux pas que Lisanna l'apprenne sinon elle allait s'imaginer des choses digne de sa sœur elle-même !

Quelques heures plus tard.  
>Lucy resta muette d'étonnement sur le terrain. Au moins, elle comprenait mieux où avait disparu Mira, Laxus et Gajeel durant tous ce temps ! Et Jubia qu'est-ce qu'elle fouttait là ? Elle n'était pas censée être dans les gradins entrain d'encourager Grey. Lucy jeta un regard à ses camarades tous aussi surpris qu'elle, alors que les autres se régalaient de leur réaction. Seul « Mystogan » restait en retrait. Comme quoi on avait bien fait de laisser l'autre sur Edoras, Lucy savait que ça en faisait une heureuse, même si elle était en parfaite maitrise de ses émotions comme d'habitude. C'est beau l'amour.<br>Au moment où cette réflexion traversait l'esprit, elle fut accompagnée d'une image de Sting, rapidement suivie d'une grande incompréhension. Pourquoi son cerveau avait-il fait le rapprochement entre Sting et le mot « amour » ? Elle ne le connaissait même pas. Elle se frappa la tête pour essayer de régler ce petit disfonctionnement, au moment même où résonnait le nom de Sabertooth rapidement suivi par un tonnerre d'acclamation de toute la foule. Le sol tremblait presque sous ses pieds tant les décibels atteignaient des sommets. C'en était presque terrifiant d'être adulé comme ça. Surtout pour un mec comme Sting. Pourtant au moment où il apparaissait à la tête de son équipe les bras levés pour accueillir tous ces cris, Lucy crut ne pas le reconnaitre. Rien avoir avec l'arrogant avec qui elle partage une suite. Il savait y faire avec le public, au moindre de ses gestes, une nouvelle vague d'hurlements venaient les accompagner. Lucy crut voir l'ombre d'un sourire sincère se dessinait sur son visage, voilà quelques choses d'encore plus étonnent que l'équipe Fairy-B.  
>Il était presque mignon comme ça...<br>Une nouvelle claque. Elle en deviendrait presque masochiste à ce rythme !  
>Elle prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver sa lucidité. Sting n'est pas mignon, c'est un idiot. Sting n'est pas mignon, c'est un crétin. Sting n'est pas mignon, c'est une enflure. Sting n'est mignon, c'est un connard. Sting n'est pas...<br>Lucy était tellement occupé à psalmodier qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'on était déjà entrain d'expliquer le déroulement des prochains jours. C'est seulement lorsque Grey se porta volontaire pour la première épreuve qu'elle redescendit sur terre. Elle devait se concentrer sur le tournoi. Elle devait gagner pour Fairy Tail. Pour prouver à Sting que sa guilde en valait encore la peine. Qu'elle en valait la peine !

Seulement voilà, elle se retrouvait battue à mort sur le sol sableux, après la défaite de Grey, le corps meurtrie, les yeux pleins de larmes douloureuses tant la défaite lui était amère, sous le regard inexpressif de Sting.

Ce jour là fut une raclée monumentale pour Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>Oui vous l'avez deviné c'est du StingLu. Plutôt alléchant n'est-ce pas ^w^ et j'ai prévu une petite surprise pour Lisanna ! Je vous tire mon chapeau si vous devinez pour qui tend son cœur x)<p>

Sinon au début cette mini-fic devait être un OS, mais j'avais la flemme et je n'avais pas le temps de vous écrire un OS de quarante pages - oui parce que me connaissant j'aurai fais long u_u  
>alors j'ai préféré alléger un peu ma fic en la divisant x) surtout que je n'aurais pas le temps de l'écrire plus longtemps.<br>Sinon pour le couple. Eh bien je suis une fan du StingLu *_* Et tout ça grâce à Elie. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous as plu ! Même s'il ne se passe grand chose, mais je vous jure que dans le prochain chapitre sera MIAM ! :3 Hum je m'en régale d'avance ^w^

Vive le StingLu et si vous êtes devenus fans, manifestez-vous et montons une révolutions XD


	2. Chapter 2

Oui voilà la deuxième partie de cette fanfic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira à toutes et à tous :3

Je vous remercie pur tout vous gentils commentaires, ils m'ont tous faits très plaisir.

* * *

><p>L'eau ruisselait à flot sur son visage, ne séchant nullement les larmes débordant de ses yeux. L'eau chaude ne la réchauffait plus. Elle se sentait seule, déçue et surtout très seule. Elle savait qu'elle aurait pu rester avec Natsu et compagnie, avec le réconfort de Lisanna et Levy, mais elle aurait du se forcer à sourire. Dans ces cas là, la solitude était la meilleure option.<br>L'eau frappait avec indifférence sa peau devenue fripée. Elle profitait de ces derniers instants de retrait, bientôt elle devrait retrouver avec toute la guilde et faire comme si de rien n'était. Lucy savait que ce n'était pas grave, que Fairy Tail remontrait la pente, mais elle avait vraiment eu besoin d'évacuer sa frustration.  
>Son calme et paisible moment de solitude absolument, fut brusquement troublé par un concerto de tambourinage de porte. Lucy coupa l'eau de la douche un peu intriguée.<p>

_ Eh ! Tu comptes y rester encore longtemps ? Gueula une voix de l'autre coté.

La jeune fille grinça des dents. Sting ! Elle avait oublié son « colocataire » absolument indésirable, mais au moins, elle devait reconnaitre que son intervention lui avait sortit sa défaite de la tête.

_ Tu peux pas attendre ton tour comme tout le monde ? Grogna-t-elle à son tour.

La répartie ne se fit pas attendre. Après tout elle n'en attendait pas moins venant du dragon slayer. A croire qu'il avait tous du sang chaud dans les veines !

_ Ça fait déjà trois heures que j'attends !

_ Eh bien attends encore !

Un grognement mécontent ce fit entendre derrière la porte. Lucy s'attendait à une réplique bouillante, pourtant rien ne vient. Juste une voix parfaitement calme, pleine d'intelligence et de sournoiserie. Natsu n'aurait jamais été capable d'une telle prise sur sois.

_ D'accord comme tu veux. Pendant de ce temps, je pense que je vais m'occuper à envoyant tes sous-vêtements embarrassants à _Weekly Sorcerer_. Il y en de très joli !

L'information lui monta vite au cerveau, accompagnée de rougeur tachant son joli visage au fur et à mesure qu'elle l'encaissait.

_ T-T'as fouillé dans ma valise ? S'étouffa-t-elle.

_ Pas de ma faute, la salle de bain était occupée, j'ai dû me trouver un divertissement. Et puis t'avais qu'à mieux la ranger chérie.

Genre c'était de sa faute en plus ! Y en a qui manquait pas d'air. Elle resta muette d'étonnement et de honte surtout. Il faut dire que Lucy avait un léger penchant pour les sous-vêtements légèrement sexy et osés. Et ça personne ne le savait ! – Enfin à part Natsu, Grey, Erza et Happy qui étaient tombés dessus en fouillant dans sa chambre quand elle était partie sans prévenir...  
>N'entendant aucune réponse de sa part, de l'autre coté de la porte, Sting enchaîna.<p>

_ Je pense que Weekly Sorcerer va être ravi de son nouveau coli... Dit-il la voix pleine de sous-entendu.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Lucy pour réagir, aussitôt elle sauta de la douche à pied joint – opération très périlleuse, car on risque de glisser sur le carrelage ou la savonnette à ne pas refaire chez vous ! – tout en criant affolée :

_ C'est bon ! C'est bon ! Je sors !

En moins de trois minutes, elle s'essuya les pieds sur le tapi de sol, se sécha rapidement, s'enroula dans une serviette tout en regrettant de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre des vêtements de rechange, se sécha les cheveux et se passa un coup d'eau froide sur le visage pour se revivifier. Pour enfin ouvrir la porte.

Il était là, tranquillement adossé contre le mur du couloir, juste devant la porte, l'attendant avec un sourire vainqueur collé sur le visage. Sa posture nonchalante et à la fois supérieur arracha une grimace à Lucy.  
>Il faisait tourner l'air de rien un joli soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle autour de son index. La jeune fille s'empourpa en le remarquant, aussitôt elle lui arracha des mains. Quel idiot ! Au moins, sa bêtise lui permettait de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa serviette trop courte.<br>Sting l'observa visiblement très amusé par la situation.

_ Et c'est en portant des trucs comme ça que tu veux me faire croire que l'autre c'est pas ton copain ? La nargua-t-il.

Lucy ne revela pas. Elle était trop agacée pour ça, et puis elle était certaine que si elle réagissait à son commentaire elle lui donnerait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'elle.

_ La salle de bain est libre. Lui rappella-t-elle d'un ton sec.

Son ton était tranchant, et faisait bien comprendre qu'elle ne tolerait aucune autre remarque de plus. Elle s'apprêtait à partir, sans même lui adresser un regard, quand une force brusque la tira en arrière. Elle étouffa une exclamation surprise quand le mur heurta son dos de plein fouet. Et avant même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle était prisonnière des griffes de Sting, le méchant dragon.  
>Elle rougit en remarquant la proximité de leur visage, de plus elle pouvait facilement sentir le corps du dragon slayer tout près contre le sien. Il avait beau être insupportable, elle n'arrivait jamais à faire abastraction de son charme. Aussitôt son cœur s'emballa.<p>

Et elle eut une terrible envie de se fouttre une claque.

_ Je te trouve bien insolante, dis moi. – Il se pencha légèrement vers son oreille, son souffle chaud lui procurait des frissons à travers tout le corps – Faudrait-il que je te punisse ?

Lucy déglutit bruyamment, la gorge sèche. Sérieusement que voulez-vous répondre à ça ? Surtout qu'en cet instant il était au top de sa sexyness attitude ! Impossible de lui résister. Lucy comprenait soudain mieux l'irrépréssible envie de Virgo de se faire punir à tout moment.  
>Et à cet instant elle eut envie de se fouttre une autre claque.<br>Bordel ! Pourquoi il fallait que ce soit un mec comme Sting qui arrive à le mettre dans tous ses états ? En plus il ne la lâchait pas du regard, ce qui était assez intense – et avouons le, terriblement sexy.  
>La jeune fille rassembla toute ses forces, aussi bien mentales que physiques, pour lui faire face. Son cœur s'accéléra encore quand elle croisa son regard ténébreux.<p>

_ Sting, tu peux me laisser partir s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible, luttant contre elle-même pour réprimer la suite qui sonnait dans le style _« car sinon je crois que je vais céder à mes pulsions pas très catholiques qui me prennent depuis environ hier soir, car même si tu peux être le pire des connards, t'es le mec le plus sexy au monde ! »_  
><em><br>_En gros, hors de question de lui dire quoi que ce soit de plus.  
>Ils restèrent un long moment à se jauger du regard. Lucy comptait impatiemment les secondes dans sa tête, quand il dit enfin :<p>

_ T'as les yeux rouges. Remarqua-t-il. T'as pleuré ?

En réalité c'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Lucy battit des cils, redescendant brusquement sur terre, totalement prise au dépourvu. Ça c'était plus étonnant, venant de sa part, on aurait presque dit de la solicitude.

_ Ç-ça ne te regarde pas ! Tenta-t-elle d'esquiver, plutôt gênée qu'il ait comprit ce qu'elle fabriquait sous la douche.

Elle n'eut même pas le temps de s'expliquer plus qu'elle sentit les lèvres chaudes de Sting chatouiller sa nuque. Un frisson de délice parcouru aussitôt son corps. Aussitôt elle eut un mouvement de recul, mais seul le froid du mur répondit à son appel. La situation déparait...

_ Sting ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends bordel ? S'écria-t-elle ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se taire et profiter du moment aussi surréaliste soit-il ou bien laisser exploser sa colère. Avec Sting les deux partis luttaient souvent elle.

En décollant légèrement ses lèvres de sa peau, Sting leva les yeux vers elle, un sourire ravageur sur le visage.

_ Tu peux prendre ça pour un cadeau de réconfort.

Sans un mot de plus, il retourna savourer le cou de la jeune fille. C'est à ce moment que Lucy arrêta tout simplement de penser. Il y a des moments dans la vie où il valait mieux arrêter de penser et de se laisser porter par l'instant présent. Se faire embrasser dans le cou par Sting Eucliffe, faisait partit de ce genre de moments.  
>Sting sentit les réticences de la jeune fille disparaitre. Alors il recommença, plus longuement, avec plus d'application, laissant ses lèvres découvrir chaque parcelle du cou de la jeune fille. Il s'enivrait de son parfum si délicieux.<p>

Lucy fut secouée de décharge électrique à chaque contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour lutter contre l'envie de gémir – elle le laissait faire, mais il y avait tout de même des limites !  
>C'était la première fois qu'elle avait de telle sensation, elle n'essayait même pas de lutter. Elle voulait garder ce contact entre elle et Sting le plus longtemps possible...<br>Mais rapidement Sting retira ses lèvres. Lucy ne dit rien, elle se contentait de le fixer méchamment, l'instant magique brisé, elle pouvait de nouveau recentrer sa colère sur Sting. Ce dernier l'ignorait, il contemplait telle une œuvre d'art la marque soigneusement laissée par ses soins dans le cou de la jeune fille. Il en semblait très fier.

_ Tu me diras ce que ton copain en a pensé. Ricana-t-il

Lucy comprenait très bien qu'elle se trimballait avec un suçon dans le cou. En tout cas elle ne sait pas ce qu'il l'énervait le plus dans cette histoire : Sting, le suçon, ou l'association Natsu/Petit-copain.

_ Ce n'est pas mon copain ! Grogna-t-elle pour la énième fois les dents serrées.

Sting se dirigea vers la salle de bain en rigolant, sans même lui adresser un regard.

_ Mais oui c'est ça...

Et la porte se referma derrière lui. Lucy se retrouva seule dans le couloir, encore une fois. Le suçon n'avait plus aucune importance, et pour Sting non plus apparemment. Il s'en foutait d'elle, il voulait juste s'amuser un peu. Bizarrement, elle se sentait encore plus déprimée que précédemment, Sting avait réussi à lui faire sortir sa défaite de sa tête quelque instant, mais une fois repartit il avait laissé un vide encore plus grand derrière lui. Soudain elle le détestait encore plus.  
>C'était un bel ouragan. Imprévisible, impétueux et dévastateur.<br>Elle s'apprêtait à partir, tournant lentement le dos à cette porte derrière laquelle il avait disparu, quand celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement.

_ Eh ! La héla-t-il. C'était un beau combat.

Lucy se retourna, juste le temps de le voir lui sourire sincèrement, avant que la porte ne se referme de nouveau. Sauf que cette fois-ci elle ne se refermait pas sur de l'amertume, mais un profond bonheur. Une seule phrase de sa part, et elle se sentait pousser des ailes. Il l'avait félicité ! Ça voulait dire qu'elle s'en était bien sortit.  
>Soudain, elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison d'être déprimée par rapport à sa défaite. La prochaine fois elle réussirait ! Après tout elle avait fait « un beau combat » !<p>

La guilde les attendait, ils étaient soucieux. Lucy s'en voulait des les avoir inquiétés surtout que maintenant elle était au meilleure de sa forme – hors mis le suçon sur peau qu'elle essayait de cacher. En tout cas, de tous les membres de la guilde, c'était certainement Jubia qui avait dû le plus s'en faire !  
>Quand Lucy arriva au bar où ils avaient rendez-vous, elle croisa Grey. Elle était ravie de le voir, il semblait lui aussi s'être remis de sa défaite. Donc tout allait pour le mieux, sauf que quand ils entrèrent, ils trouvèrent Jubia en plein délire astronomique. Absolument flippant !<p>

_ E-Et si, commença la mage d'eau totalement affolée, Grey-sama et Lucy-san se retrouve seuls dans la même pièce, à broyer du noir, et quand moment où Grey-sama s'apprête à rejoindre sa tendre et bien-aimée Jubia, Lucy-san se jette sur Grey-sama pour le retenir en lui avouant son amour jusque là caché aux yeux de tous ! Oh mon dieu ! Jubia ne survivrait pas !

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard blasé. Ils s'adoraient mais pas ce point là. Lucy remarqua Lisanna se retenir d'exploser, effectivement même si on adorait Jubia la situation était comique, en voyant Grey et Lucy totalement blasés derrière la mage d'eau qui n'en avait nullement conscience. Et la situation devenait encore plus comique quand on savait que la blonde vivait en réalité avec Sting Eucliffe.

_ Aucune chance que ça n'arrive. Réagit Grey en premier.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, il avait plutôt était rapide dans sa réponse. Pourquoi ça serait impossible ? Bon certes elle n'était pas amoureuse de Grey, mais ils formeraient un plutôt joli couple. Le fait que Grey puisse déjà être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre la frappa soudain. Elle observa Jubia, en se demandant si c'était elle.

_ Tu as toujours une imagination débordante à ce que je vois... Dit-elle, alors qu'elle de s'imaginait que Grey était amoureux à cause d'une seule malheureuse phrase.

_ Grey-sama ! S'écria Jubia visiblement plus que soulagée.

Elle tenta de se jeter sur lui, et celui l'esquiva habilement d'un pas sur le coté. Non il n'était définitivement pas amoureux de Jubia.  
>Petit malentendu dissipé, les deux mages furent accueillit chaleureusement à la fête, on attendait plus qu'eux. Lucy alla discuter avec Levy, tandis que Grey demandait des nouvelles de Wendy auprès de Lisanna. Et la vie à Fairy Tail redevenait comme avant, on discutait, on buvait, on chantait, on criait. Quelque petite bagarre de temps à autre, mais vite stoppée par le gendarme Erza. Sinon tout se déroula pour le mieux, Fairy Tail était remontée à bloc !<br>Lucy discutait tranquillement avec Lisanna, un peu en retrait par rapport à l'agitation de la guilde. Cette dernière l'avait attrapée pour lui soutirer de nouvelle information par rapport à sa colocation avec Sting.

_ Alors raconte ! Je suis sure qu'il s'est passé un truc entre Sting et toi !

Instinctivement Lucy replaça ses cheveux sur son cou, elle évita le regard bleu intense de Lisanna. Il était trop troublant. Lucy détourna aussitôt le regard, des sueurs froides sur le front. Tout comma sa sœur Lisanna adorait les ragots, sauf que contraire à Mirajane qui les inventait, Lisanna avait un sixième sens pour les dénicher.

_ R-Rien du tout ! Certifia-t-elle, d'une voix tellement tremblante qu'elle ne certifiait rien du tout.

Effectivement dans ce genre de situation Lucy était une très mauvaise menteuse. Enfaite avec un peu de discernement, on arrivait très bien à lire ses émotions sur son visage. Lisanna haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « Tu te fous de ma gueule ? », mais elle était trop gentille pour le penser réellement, quand par miracle Natsu décida de venir les embêter à ce moment là. Lucy se retient de se jeter dans ses bras tellement elle était heureuse de le voir.

_ Yo ! S'écria-t-il.

_ Natsu ! S'exclama Lucy à son tour, trop contente pour se contenir.

Sauf qu'avec un peu trop précipitation, et son cou se retrouva découvert laissant sa jolie marque exoposée aux yeux de tous. Cela n'échappa aux regards du dragon slayer. Mine de rien, il avait l'œil pour les détails.

_ C'est quoi cette étrange blessure ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt intrigué. Tu l'avais pas tout à l'heure...

Lucy se figea sur place. Le suçon ! Il parlait du suçon. Elle bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible, aucun mensonge ne lui venait à l'esprit.

_ Tombée. Elle est tombée. Intervient Lisanna à sa place.

_ Je suis tombée... ? Répéta Lucy un peu prise au dépourvu. Oui ! C'est ça, je suis tombée sous la douche tout à l'heure. Plutôt bête n'est-ce pas ?

Les deux jeunes filles lui gratifièrent de leurs plus beaux sourires, bien que celui de Lucy soit légèrement tordu sous la pression. Natsu les observa sans comprendre, avant d'hocher la tête, plutôt satisfait de l'explication. Lucy soupira, heureusement pour elle Natsu était trop bête et innocent pour savoir réellement ce que c'était un suçon.  
>Il rigola.<p>

_ C'est vrai que t'es vraiment pas douée !

_ Oh ! Je sais Natsu, et si tu allais proposer à Erza un combat, elle m'a dit qu'elle voudrait bien se battre contre toi tout à l'heure.

_ C'est vrai ? Demanda le garçon les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

_ Oui, elle n'attend plus que toi.

Sans un mot de plus le dragon slayer détala, tout excité. Lucy soupira, la voilà débarrassée du gêneur. Elle se retourna vers son amie, prête à l'affronter. Celle-ci l'attendait les bras croisés sur la poitrine, un petit sourire en coin.

_ Et après tu veux me faire croire qu'il ne s'est rien passé du tout ?

Lucy tiqua légèrement, la phrase lui rappellant Sting, et sa remarque sur ses sous-vêtements et Natsu. Puis elle soupira prête à tout lui dévoiler – y compris pour les sous-vêtements.

_ Vous vous . Commenta Lucy en mode Happy.

La réaction de la blonde ne se fit pas attendre, elle se mit à tirer avec frénésie sur ses joues, comme elle l'aurait avec le chat.

_ Arrête d'imiter ce stupide chat. Grogna-t-elle, une veine bien visible sur la tempe.

Lisanna étouffa un rire entre ses joues étendues. Pas facile de rigoler quand quelqu'un vous tire les joues. Quand ce fut autour de Grey de venir les interrompre.

_ Eh les filles, je me demandais si...

Sa phrase resta en suspens dans l'air, non pas parce qu'il était choqué de voir Lucy tyranniser Lisanna, mais plutôt parce qu'il était choqué par la marque sur son cou. Lucy grimaça – sans lâcher les joues de Lisanna – avec l'intervention de Natsu, elle avait totalement oublié de remettre ses cheveux en place. Et pire que tout : Grey était loin d'être aussi naïf que Natsu. Lui, un suçon, Lucy était certaine qu'il en connaissait la signification...  
>Grey dévisagea la marque au cou de la jeune fille avec incrédulité.<p>

_ Me dis pas que c'est Natsu qui t'as fait cette marque ? S'exclama-t-il.

La jeune leva les yeux au ciel, comme exaspérée par la remarque – tellement exaspérée qu'elle lâcha brusquement les joues de Lisanna. A croire que tout le monde n'avait que Natsu à la bouche par moment !

_ Mais pourquoi tout le monde croit que je vais finir avec Natsu ? S'indigna-t-elle. Je l'adore, c'est mon ami, mais ça n'arrivera jamais ! En plus ce n'est pas du tout mon type d'homme.

_ Ah car tu as un type d'homme maintenant ? S'intéressa Lisanna, en se massant les joues.

_ Evidemment j'en ai toujours eu un !

Elle affirmait cela avec une grande évidence. Lisanna et Grey échangèrent un regard peu convaincu. Lucy rougissait à peu près devant n'importe quel « type » d'homme.  
>Grey prit place à son aise sur une chaise en face de la jeune fille, il n'était pas là pour ça au départ, mais visiblement la conversation semblait prendre un tournant intéressant. Lisanna en fit de même.<p>

_ Et on peut savoir quel « type » d'homme aime la grande Lucy Heartifilla ? Demanda-t-il.

Lucy ne releva pas la pointe d'humour ironique dans sa voix. Elle se contenta de l'ignorer pour prendre la question avec sérieux.

_ Eh bien... Commença-t-elle. J'aime bien les hommes un peu mystérieux, calmes, séduisants et avec beaucoup de charme, qui paraissent presque inaccessibles. Et puis je veux qu'il paraisse un peu brutal d'extérieur, mais qu'en réalité il soit plein de bonne intention, même s'il fait tout pour le cacher... Quelqu'un d'un peu comme... Comme...

Tandis qu'elle cherchait avec insistance son exemple, Lisanna lui glissa en tout innocence.

_ Quelqu'un d'un peu comme Sting ? Suggéra-t-elle.

_ Oui c'est ça ! Quelqu'un comme Sting ! Approuva-t-elle joyeusement.

Son enthousiasme retomba à plat devant le sourire satisfait de son amie. La sale peste ! Lucy rougit violement devant ses propres propos, avant de se jeter rageusement sur son amie.

_ Regarde ce que tu m'as fait dire ! Rugit la femme.

_ Mais j'ai rien fait du tout ! Rigola l'autre. Ce n'est tout de même pas de ma faute s'il correspond à ton homme idéal.

Les jeunes filles se chamaillaient sous les yeux perdus de Grey. Il fronça les sourcils sous l'incompréhension des propos de Lisanna.

_ Sting ? Répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient foutre ici ?

Les deux mages se figèrent aussitôt, le regard tourné vers l'exhibitionniste, Lisanna toujours les joues déformées par la torture de Lucy – oui encore une fois. Cette dernière, les yeux exorbités, se mit à rougir avec violence, Lisanna avait presque envie d'exploser de rire devant la tête de son amie, mais ses joues douloureuses tirées par la jeune fille l'en empêchait.  
>Grey toujours un peu perdu, passa son regard à sur chacune des filles. Lucy, Lisanna. Lisanna, Lucy. Le teint rouge de Lucy, l'envie de rire de Lisanna. Lisanna essayant d'articuler quelque chose, le mutisme de Lucy. Les yeux exorbités de Lucy, le regard rieur de Lisanna. Lisanna, Lucy. Lucy, le suçon sur son cou, Lisanna...<br>Une minute ? S'interrompit Grey en pleine réflexion. Le suçon ?  
>Il étouffa une exclamation de surprise, se redressant brusquement de sa chaise. Il manqua de tomber en arrière, les jambes entremêlées. Son teint avait rejoint celui de Lucy devant sa découverte surprenante.<br>Il pointa le suçon du doigt.

Lucy lâcha Lisanna devant la réaction du mage. Argh ! il avait compris. Lisanna se redressa en se massant de nouveau ses joues, quand elle remarqua sa sœur s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, elle donna un coup de coude à Lucy pour lui signifier l'approche du danger ! Elles échangèrent un regard catastrophé alors que Grey ouvrait grand bouche pour faire part de sa découverte.  
>D'un réflexe commun elles lui sautèrent dessus.<p>

_ Me dit que c'est Sting qui t'- ?

Il se retrouva écraser au sol par le poids des deux furies. Le choc le stoppa net dans sa phrase. Il murmura une insulte, au moment où les chaussures de Mirajane venaient se poser près de sa tête. Il rouvrit les yeux, et croisa la barmaid qui le dévisageait avec étonnement de toute sa hauteur, avant de glisser sur le corps des trois compères jonchés sur le sol.  
>Grey n'eut pas le temps d'articuler une seule syllabe de plus que Lisanna prit soin de bâillonner avant de franchir la catastrophe.<p>

_ Mais que ce passe-t-il ici ? On parlait de Sting ? S'intéressa aussitôt la plus grande commère de tous les temps.

Les deux jeunes filles toujours perchées sur le corps du mage de glace échangèrent un regard mal assuré.

_ Euh oui ! On parlait de Sting, et on disait que... Commença Lisanna.

Panne d'inspiration. Elle lança un appel au secours silencieux à son amie, la mage stellaire.

_ Lisanna disait qu'elle trouvait Grey cent fois plus cool ! S'écria Lucy sous l'inspiration du moment.

C'était le premier truc qu'il lui était venue à l'esprit – en même temps, elle était assise sur l'élément principal de sa phrase. Mirajane émit une exclamation ravie, tandis que le teint de Lisanna prenait des couleurs à vue d'œil. Elle foudroya Lucy du regard.

_ Et Lucy à rajouter qu'elle préférait nettement Natsu ! Se vengea la jeune fille. Même s'il elle trouve Grey vraiment pas mal aussi !

Mirajane gloussa bruyamment comme une adolescente en chaleur, tandis que les deux autres devenaient moites sous la pression ambiante. Pourtant Mirajane semblait aux anges grâce à leurs nouvelles. Elle jeta un regard aux deux belles filles toujours à moitié allongées sur le corps du mage de glace - toujours bâillonné par Lisanna - son sourire s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. On ne pouvait pas prédire ce que son imagination pire que Jubia avait encore imaginé à ce moment là, en les voyant tous les trois allongés sur le sol.

_ Eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser maintenant. Vous m'avez l'air occupé.

Sur ce Mirajane s'en alla en dandinant, gloussant comme une poule, de nouveau potin à la pelle. Lucy et Lisanna la regardaient partir sourire forcé, figé sur le visage et signe impatient de la main. Quand la jeune femme disparue elles lâchèrent un soupire commun, soulagées.  
>Grey toujours bâillonné, grommela mécontent. Lisanna retira aussitôt sa main.<p>

_ Oups, désolée... S'excusa-t-elle.

_ Et c'est pas que vous commencez à être lourdes, mais un peu...

_ Oh ! Tout de suite ! S'exécutèrent-elles.

D'un même mouvement elles se redressèrent sur leurs jambes. Grey poussa un soupir de soulagement, avant de masser ses épaules devenues douloureuses. Il regarda les deux jeunes filles, les sourcils levés.

_ Je pense que ça mérite des explications.

_ Il a raison Lucy. En je sais que Grey ne dira rien à personne sans ton accord.

Lucy soupira, un regard résigné passa sur ses deux amis.

_ Bien ! Je vais le faire ! Il y a un problème avec ma suite, et je dois la partager avec Sting Eucliffe. Et c'est lui qui m'a fait le suçon. Voilà content ?

Grey afficha une moue déçue.

_ C'est tout ?

_ Mais t'es nulle, t'as oublié tous les détails croustillants. Comme que hier soir enfaite elle n'a pas réussi à dormir car elle était trop occupée à observer Sting dans son sommeil ou bien encore que quand il lui a fait ce suçon, elle venait de sortir de la douche, elle n'avait qu'une petite serviette sur elle et que lui jouait avec un soutien-gorge sexy de Lucy. Sans compter qu'il l'avait menacé de les envoyer à _Weekly Sorcerer_, si elle ne sortait pas de la salle de bain. Ajouta Lisanna d'une traite.

_ Lisanna ! S'écria Lucy vivement choquée, surtout que dit comme ça, ça faisait carrément gênant.

La bouche de Grey se tordit, avant d'exploser de rire. Lucy ne savait pas pourquoi mais son histoire faisait rire tous ceux qui l'apprenaient.

_ Ravie de voir que mes malheurs vous ravissent à ce point... Soupira-t-elle.

_ Je suis désolé Lucy, c'est que-que toi et Sting, c'est-c'est tellement... !

Il n'arriva à pas la fin de sa phrase qu'il repartit en fou rire.

_ C'est vrai qu'il a raison. Fit Lisanna entrain de rejoindre l'hilarité du mage de glace.

Il avait raison en quoi ? Il avait même pas finit sa phrase ! Mais visiblement ces deux là se comprenaient parfaitement, vu comment ils partaient en délire tous les deux.

_ Ah et j'ai oublié le meilleur ! Glissa Lisanna à Grey entre deux fous rires. Ils dorment dans le même lit !

Sur ce, ils repartirent de plus belle sous le regard énervé de Lucy.

_ Cette nuit promet d'être mouvementée alors, vu comment c'est partit ! Renchérit l'autre, quand ils commençaient à se calmer.

Et c'est repartit pour un tour !

_ La nuit, je dors ! Intervient-elle passablement énervée.

_ Pas la nuit dernière en tout cas ! S'esclaffa Lisanna.

Et ils rigolèrent encore plus fort, ils avaient la larme à l'œil, et se tenaient le ventre tant il devenait douloureux à force de rire.

_ Sérieusement les gars c'est pas cool... Se lamenta Lucy. Un peu de soutien c'est trop demander ?

Les deux firent un effort surhumain pour s'arrêter.

_ Mais on est à fond avec toi dans ta relation amoureuse avec Sting ! S'indigna Lisanna.

_ Nous ne sommes pas amoureux !

_ Oui mais tu craques pour lui !

_ Non c'est pas vrai !

_ Si c'est vrai ! Admets-le !

Les deux filles se défièrent mutuellement du regard. Grey les regardait apeuré, les disputes de filles étaient toujours effrayantes.

_ D'accord, je l'admets, seulement si tu nous parle de ta vie amoureuse. La défia la blonde.

Lisanna eut un hoquet de surprise avant de tourner au cramoisie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas perdre la face devant Lucy.

_ Bien ! Je le fais, seulement si Grey le fait aussi !

_ Eh ! Ne m'incluez pas dans vos disputes ! S'écria vivement ce dernier ayant lui aussi tourné au rouge.

_ Je suis d'accord. Après tout Grey aussi est courant pour Sting donc c'est donnant/donnant.

Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ Ne décidez pas ça sans mon accord ! Leur cria le mage de glace.

Lisanna se retourna vers lui, le regard suppliant. Elle avait les yeux si profond, si bleu, si beau, qu'il était presque impossible pour Grey de lui résister. Le charme féminin avait toujours eu de l'effet sur lui.

_ Ok, j'accepte. Finit-il par céder.

_ Bien qui se lance ? Demanda Lucy ravie, de voir la situation tourner à son avantage.

Les deux baissèrent la tête vers le sol, comme des enfants ayant fait une bêtise et n'osant pas l'avouer. Ils étaient rouges comme des tomates.

_ Je vois... Fit Lucy devant leur mutisme commun. Bien, alors je vais poser des questions et vous aller y répondre H-O-N-N-E-T-E-M-E-N-T. fit-elle en instant bien sur le dernier mot.

Les deux hochèrent mollement la tête, pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec le procédé. Et Lucy trouvait ça plus marrant de les cuisiner un peu, c'était un peu comme sa petite vengeance personnelle.

_ Bien première question. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un qui vous plait ?

La réponse était évidente vu leur réaction, mais c'était juste pour le plaisir de la poser.

_ Il y a quelqu'un qui me plait beaucoup. Avoua Grey cramoisi.

_ Moi aussi. Dit Lisanna tout aussi gênée.

Le sourire de Lucy s'élargit jusqu'aux oreilles. C'était un véritable plaisir.

_ Est-ce qu'on connaît cette personne ? (Les deux hochèrent la tête). - Est-ce qu'elle fait partie de Fairy Tail ? (Encore une réponse positive de leur part, ça devenait excellent !) – Est-ce qu'elle participe au tournoi ?

La question était spécialement pour Grey, s'il disait oui ça confirmerait ces doutes pour Jubia. Quand à Lisanna la question ne se posait même pas, quasiment tous les mecs potables de Fairy Tail participaient à ce tournoi, donc une personne censée répondrait immédiatement « oui ». A moins qu'elle ne soit amoureuse en secret de Jett ou Droy – ce dont Lucy doutait énormément.

_ Oui. Avoua Lisanna sans surprise.

_ N-Non. Dit Grey avec plus de mal.

Lucy sursauta, de même que Lisanna. « Non » ? Alors Grey ne craquait pas pour Jubia, - cela dit Lucy les voyait très mal ensembles, ils auraient fait un couple assez asymétrique – en tout cas ça rendait les choses encore plus intéressante ! Lucy s'apprêtait à continuer son interrogatoire, quand elle se retrouva encastrée brusquement dans le mur, empalant Grey au passage.

_ Lucy ! Hurla une voix paniquée.

Lucy toujours sous le choc, reconnu tout de même la voix. C'était celle de Natsu. Elle ouvrit les yeux, il était tout trembolant, Erza devait vraiment être de mauvaise humeur.

_ E-E-Erza, commença-t-il. E-Elle mangeait un fraisier, j'ai voulu me battre contre elle et elle m'a dit « Si tu me dérange, je te tue ».

Lucy en frémit que d'imaginer la mage dire ça, alors n'imaginait même pas le résultat en vrai, normal que Natsu paraisse aussi traumatisé. Mais en même temps quelle idée de la déranger durant sa pause fraisier ? C'était une véritable tentative de suicide !  
>Elle déposa une main amicale sur son épaule, partageant son désarroi, oubliant totalement Grey écrasé contre le mur derrière elle. Le pauvre petit... – Natsu, pas Grey !<p>

Au final, la soirée reprit son cours, Lucy n'avait pas finir son interrogatoire, Grey avait trouvé le moyen de l'éviter toute la soirée, et Lisanna refusait de continuer sans ce dernier. Mais bon elle avait tout de même apprit des trucs intéressants, et maintenant elle rentrerait se coucher. Elle appréhendait de revoir Sting, pourtant quand elle poussa la porte de sa suite il n'y avait personne, Sting devait trop occuper à fêter leur victoire avec sa guilde.

Au moins Lucy devait reconnaitre que Fairy Tail savait très bien fêter les défaites. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, mais une petite – mais alors toute petite – partie ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être déçue. Au moins, elle allait pouvoir se coucher au calme. Elle enfila son pyjama - enfin le teeshirt lui servant de pyjama. Et cette fois-ci rangea bien sa valise ! Avant de se coucher dans le lit. Elle sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Pendant ce temps-là dans un bar en ville, une guilde faisait la fête, moins sauvagement que Fairy Tail, car pour eux leur victoire sonnait comme une évidence.  
>Sting était tranquillement assis à une table avec ses compagnons de tournoi, quand il se leva brusquement. Il commençait à s'ennuyer.<p>

_ Bon les gars je me casse. Prévient-il

_ Déjà ? Il reste au moins heure avant le couvre-feu imposé aux participants du tournoi. Dit Rufus.

Sting haussa les épaules avec nonchalance.

_ J'ai juste envie de partir.

_ Il a juste envie de revoir la petite fée avec qui il partage sa suite. Eluda Rogue, avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

A l'évocation de Lucy, Sting ne put réprimer un sourire sur son visage. Effectivement vivre avec elle devenait passionnant. Rufus laissa échapper un sifflement admiratif.

_ Avec la jolie petite blonde ? Eh bien mon Sting, tu es bien chanceux.

_ Je pense qu'il est entrain de craquer pour elle. Fit Rogue, impassible comme à son habitude.

_ Rectification, je l'aime bien, et je ne fais que jouer avec elle. Tu dis ça car tu es jaloux.

Rogue ne releva pas la remarque. Il l'était certainement un peu petit peu, Sting n'accordait jamais vraiment d'importance aux autres personnes.  
>Sans un mot de plus, le dragon slayer sortit du bar les mains dans les poches, avec son air nonchalant collé sur le visage.<p>

_ Il craque définitivement sur elle. Commenta Rogue.

_ Et j'en connais un qui est vraiment jaloux. Remarqua Rufus.

Rogue le fit taire d'un regard, avant de finir son verre d'une seule traite.

Quand Sting arriva à sa suite, elle dormait déjà. Il la trouvait attendrissante, endormie, le visage paisible. Il se déshabilla, ne garda que son caleçon avant de se glisser sous les draps. Il contentait l'embêter un peu, mais puisqu'elle dormait déjà autant la laisser domir.

Lucy faisait un rêve étrange.  
>Enfaite ce n'est pas vraiment un rêve, mais plutôt un souvenir. Un souvenir qui remontait à quelques semaines pour elle, mais à plusieurs années pour les autres.<br>L'immense dragon noir tournoyait autour de l'île, tel un nuage de mauvais présage, battant rageusement de ses ailes puissantes dans les airs. Il prit plus de hauteur, le cœur de Lucy se serra, elle le savait, le moment fatidique arrivait. Elle revivait la terreur du moment, la peur, l'angoisse, toutes ces choses qu'elle préférait oublier.  
>Elle se revoyait former avec cercle avec les membres de la guilde, et le rayon lumineux trancha les cieux pour la frapper de plein fouet. Puis le néant.<br>Elle se réveilla en sursaut en criant.

_ ACNOLOGIA !

Rien, plus aucun dragon noir, juste elle dans un grand lit. Son cœur battait comme un fou, des sueurs froides perlaient sur son front.

_ T'en fais du bruit pour quelqu'un qui est censé dormir... Grommela une voix à ces cotés.

C'était Sting, mais Lucy ne releva pas. Elle était trop sonnée pour entendre ses sarcasmes. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux elle revoyait cet immense dragon noire fondre sur elle. Elle tremblait de peur. Elle avait peur...  
>Sting le remarquait bien, il se redressa légèrement.<p>

_ U-un cauchemar... Je crois que-que j'ai fais un cauchemar. Réussit-elle à articuler, la gorge serrée.

Elle n'avait pas vraiment à se justifier devant Sting, mais elle brulait d'envie de lui dire, même s'il elle ne s'attendait à ce qu'il la réconforte comme une enfant apeurée. Ses poings se refermèrent nerveusement sur la couverture, alors que son pouls était toujours aussi vif.  
>Sting l'observait avec intérêt, même si la jeune fille gardait les yeux rivés sur la couette.<p>

_ Acnologia, hein ? Répèta-t-il.

Lucy releva des yeux surpris vers le dragon Slayer, étonnée qu'il ait retenu le nom. Elle approuva d'un léger signe de tête, et à cet instant il se passa un truc incroyable, Sting se rallongea, et d'un coup sec l'attira vers lui pour la blottir contre son torse. Elle eut le souffle coupée tant elle était estomaquée.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle le sentit hausser les épaules.

_ Comme ton idiot de petit-copain n'est pas là pour te réconforter, j'assure son rôle. Et je me suis dis que tu aurais moins peur d'un dragon, dans les bras d'un Dragon Slayer.

Lucy se sentit sourire, Acnologia c'était définitivement envolé. Sting resserra lentement son étreinte autour d'elle.

_ Ce n'est pas mon copain. Dit-elle parfaitement apaisée.

_ Tu m'en diras tant. Railla-t-il.

Ils ne dirent plus rien. Et bizarrement Lucy se sentait parfaitement apaisée dans ses bras même si cette soirée devenait définitivement la plus bizarre et intense de toute sa vie. Mais c'était agréable. Terriblement agréable même.  
>En plus il était torse nu et n'avait rien à envier aux abdos de Grey !<br>Aussitôt, elle sentit sa chaleur corporelle monter d'un cran, son cœur se mit à battre comme un fou, et ça n'avait rien avoir avec les battements d'affolement de tout à l'heure, là c'était des battements d'excitation. Elle sentait son cœur tambourinait contre sa poitrine, elle priait dans son fort intérieur pour qu'il ne le remarque pas, mais c'était sans compter sur les sens surdéveloppés des dragons slayer.

_ Ton cœur bat vite. Remarqua-t-il.

Vite une parade, vite une parade ! Ça devenait urgent. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, elle pria encore plus fort pour qu'il mette ça sur le compte de son précédent cauchemar, et non sur ses bras forts et chaleureux qui entouraient son corps. Natsu l'aurait comprit comme ça en tout cas, sauf qu'en plus d'avoir les sens aiguisés de Natsu, il avait aussi l'intelligence de... Euh, il n'y avait pas vraiment de mec intelligent dans son entourage, mais Sting était loin d'être un abrutit qu'on pouvait berner facilement.

_ Je te fais de l'effet, c'est-ça ?

Enfaite c'était une affirmation. Lucy sursauta dans ses bras, son cœur rata un battement, et s'empourpra comme une tomate. Et puis que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Elle n'arrivait même pas à le nier. Sting lui faisait énormément d'effet. Lisanna avait raison, il lui plait !  
>Elle n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, qu'elle se retrouva sur le dos, Sting au-dessus d'elle. Il la surplombait de sa hauteur, à cet instant elle le trouva terriblement beau, avec ses cheveux blonds prenant une teinte cendrée avec la lueur de la nuit, sa cicatrice lui barrant le sourcil, lui donnant un coté sexy et provocateur, et sans compter ses muscles saillant se dessinant parfaitement dans la pénombre.<br>Son estomac se serra, le redoutait la suite, mais en même temps c'était terriblement excitant. Son cœur battait à présent tellement fort qu'elle devenait sourde.  
>Sting passa un doigt frais sur le cou de la jeune fille. Elle fut aussitôt saisit d'un doux frisson. Il glissa son doigt le long de son cou et s'arrêta là où il avait embrassé précédemment.<p>

_ Tu l'as encore ? Demanda-t-il. Je peux t'en refaire un si tu veux.

Il avait un sourire ravageur, preuve que la situation l'amusait. Lucy fronça les sourcils, parce que c'était un peu se moquer de ses sentiments. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vraiment de sentiments pour Sting, même si il lui faisait indéniablement de l'effet et qu'il était terriblement sexy, et que...que... Qu'il était tellement proche qu'elle en étant troublée et n'arrivait plus à penser correctement ! Cependant hors de question de le laisser s'amuser avec elle.

_ Non merci ! Grinça-t-elle les dents serrées.

_ Pourquoi pas ? Ton idiot de copain n'en serra rien.

_ Et pour la énième fois : **Natsu n'est pas mon petit-ami !**  
><strong><br>**La colère de la blonde ne fit en rien retomber le sourire parfait de . Au contraire il sembla même s'élargir.

_ Vraiment ? Alors dans ce cas, il ne m'en voudra pas si je fais ça...

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre, ni même d'analyser la situation, il l'embrassa.  
>Et là cette soirée devenait définitivement la plus étrange de toute sa vie !<p>

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Nyouh :3 j'aime ce chapitre, avec le petit "A suivre" qui va bien en fin de chapitre !<strong>

**Euh pour revenir au chapitre, eh bien j'espère qu'il vous as plu, j'aime beaucoup le trio Lucy/Lisanna/Grey XDD' je me suis éclatée à écrire leur scène, avec l'arrivée brutale de Natsu à la fin x)  
>Ah sinon j'avais ce chapitre en tête depuis, depuis... Enfaite avant d'avoir commencé cette fic XDD' et j'avais de l'écrire, parce que j'aime à peu près tout dedans, le début avec la salle de bain, le milieu avec LucyLisa-chan/Grey et la fin avec un max de StingLu *_*  
>Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis très assez fière de moi !<br>Et non je n'ai fais aucune allusion au StingxRogue x) - #SBAM yaoiste *o***

**Voilà à la prochaine. Et n'oubliez pas notre révolution StingLu :3**

**Saya**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou voici la suite ! Merci pour ton vos gentils commentaires, ça me fait très plaisir de voir que des gens aussi fous que moi aiment le StingLu XD J'ai même eu une lectrice en anglais O_o ne me demandez comment j'ai fais !

So thank's you very much !

* * *

><p>C'était une sensation bien étrange que de se faire embrasser par Sting Eucliffe, mais en même temps tellement désirable. Lucy ne pouvait pas lui résister. Il était trop fort, dans tous les sens du terme. De toute manière lutter n'avait aucun sens pour elle, elle le désirait trop pour ça. C'était difficile de l'admettre mais c'était la stricte vérité.<p>

Le baiser s'approfondit rapidement, plus intense, plus sauvage. Sting menait la danse avec habilité. Il dévorait les lèvres de la jeune fille avec une avidité surprenante. Il émit un grognement satisfait quand elle passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il avait gagné, et sa victoire avait le gout sucré des lèvres de la jeune fille. Un vrai délice.

Lucy n'en croyait toujours pas, pourtant le baiser passionné emprisonnant ses lèvres était bien réels. Elle s'agrippa fermement à Sting, comme à sa vie. Elle n'en revenait toujours, Sting l'embrassait ! Et quel baiser ! Son cœur était sur le point d'exploser à chaque mouvement de ses lèvres. Finalement être obligée de vivre en collocation avec le mec le plus insupportable, mais le plus sexy au monde avait du bon. Elle profitait pleinement du moment. Ses pensées commençaient à s'embrouiller, seul le rythme extrême de son cœur lui montait à la tête, elle n'entendait plus rien. Au fon plus rien ne comptait. Il n'y avait plus que Sting, elle, et ce baiser. Le monde ne pouvait sembler plus parfait qu'à cet instant.

Elle était incapable de mettre un doigt sur sa relation avec Sting à cet instant, - certainement car à part être colocataire temporaire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment de relation- son cerveau refusait de fonctionner correctement, il restait bloqué sur une seule chose et véridique : c'était que quoi qu'il en soit, elle mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Sting Eucliffe !

Ses mains délaissèrent les cheveux blonds de l'homme pour se glisser le long de son torse. Elle sentit le sourire de Sting naitre contre ses lèvres à l'instant où elle prenait cette initiative. Ses doigts s'amusèrent à dessiner le corps musclé du dragon slayer. Natsu et Grey n'avaient rien à envier à celui de Sting. Mais quand c'était Sting c'était différent, à chaque que leurs peaux se touchaient c'était comme une ébullition pure ! La naissance d'un soleil entre leur deux corps. Une chaleur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer, car au plus elle en bénéficiait, au plus elle devenait vitale. Avec ce baiser, elle avait atteint un point de non retour. C'était certain !

Elle étouffa une exclamation de surprise quand il glissa une main sous tee-shirt. Bizarrement ça allait trop loin pour elle. La peau de Sting contre la sienne lui laissait toujours autant douce brulure gravée à jamais, sensation dont elle raffolait à présent, mais elle ne voulait pas une telle tourne des évènements. Une protestation mua sur ses lèvres, mais vite avalée par celle de Sting.

Celui-ci finit par relâcher les lèvres de la jeune fille, tandis que sa main remontait lentement vers la poitrine nue de la blonde, il glissa ses lèvres vers son oreille.

_ Je suis sûr que tu en as envie encore plus que moi…

Lucy fronça les sourcils, la phrase ne lui plaisait pas.

Comme pour ponctuer sa phrase, Sting attrapa fermement la poitrine de la jeune fille entre sa main. Lucy ne tient plus elle le gifla.

Le coup était partit tout seul, Lucy se redressa brusquement encore haletante dû au baiser échangé. Sting se massa sa joue douloureuse, la claque l'avait surpris, mais il prenait la situation avec calme et nonchalance.

_ Tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues ? S'énerva la constellationniste.

_ C'est simple, expliqua-t-il, j'entamais les préliminaires pour qu'on puisse coucher ensembles.

On peut dire que la mage ne reçut pas le commentaire de gaité de cœur. Au contraire elle en était écœurée, c'était ce qu'elle redoutait avec Sting. Elle avait beau le désirer, avoir aimé l'embrasser, elle avait toujours le sentiment qu'il ne faisait que jouer avec elle. Et c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait là maintenant. Elle ne voulait pas de ça. Elle préférait ne pas l'avoir du tout plutôt que de se laisser abuser.

Lucy lui tenta de lui lancer un coup de pied à la figure, le garçon esquiva facilement le coup. Avec toute la colère dans son regard, il avait facilement prévu les centaines tentatives de meurtres qui illuminaient le cerveau de la jeune fille.

Il rigola, comme terriblement amusé par la situation. Lucy grogna, profondément dégoutée par sa réaction.

_ Après un baiser pareil, tu veux me faire croire que tu veux pas aller plus loin avec moi ? Tu es une sacrée allumeuse dis moi ! Je me demande si tu as fait la même chose avec ton copain aux cheveux roses.

La claque repartit d'elle-même, plus violente. Elle ne rata pas sa cible, le bruit sonore brisa le silence de la nuit, avant de le rendre plus profond. Lucy bouillonnait de rage, il allait trop loin ! Elle dégagea sa main, une trace virulente brûlait sur la joue de Sting, mais celui-ci gardait son sourire. Sauf qu'il paraissait presque figé. Celle-là il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

_ Tu vois Sting, je pensais que tu avais bon fond. Mais enfaite tu es le pire des connards que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Fulmina-t-elle acerbe.

A cet instant toute son attirance physique ou mentale pour lui avait disparu. Elle avait cru en lui, mais la déception était encore plus amère.

Sans attendre une seule réponse de sa part, elle glissa hors du lit, attrapa des chaussures et se dirigea d'un pied ferme vers la porte. Elle avait grandement besoin de sortir d'ici.

_ Où tu vas ?

_ Le plus loin possible de toi ! Grogna-t-elle

Sur ce elle fit claquer la porte bruyamment dans son dos. Sting se retrouve seul dans la chambre. Il observait ferment la porte derrière laquelle la jeune fille avait disparu. Il se massait la joue inlassablement, ressassant ses pensées. Il n'avait aucun envie de s'excuser ce n'était pas son genre. Mais il reconnaissait être allé trop loin, se comporter en parfait connard ça c'était parfaitement son genre !

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant, on pouvait dire que la soirée avait pris une sale tournure. Il n'avait plus qu'à retourner se coucher, de toute manière il était tard…

Sting tiqua. « Tard » ? Il se redressa brusquement. L'idiote ! Ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir passer une certaine heure. La lune perchée bien haut dans le ciel, lui attestait que cette heure était largement passée. Il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau et de celle de son équipe si on la trouvait dehors à cette heure-ci.

Il ne réfléchit pas, il bondit et se lança à sa poursuite. Etant un dragon slayer, la retrouver ne lui donnerait aucun mal. Le parfum délicat de la jeune fille était encore collé à son peau.

Un peu loin de là, Lucy arpentait hargneusement les couloirs de l'arène. Elle n'avait nulle part où allait et elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans sa suite, elle était trop en colère pour ça. Mais pour qui il se prenait ce Sting ? C'était vraiment un imbécile : _« Couchons ensembles qu'on en finisse »_, il ne lui avait pas vraiment dit ça mais c'était tout comme. Non pas que l'idée de faire l'amour avec Sting la répugnait, au contraire…

Et une claque pour Lucy ! Une !

C'était juste que l'idée que lui n'attendait que ça la répugnait. Elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il désirait, elle avait sa fierté, et jamais ne coucherais avec lui juste pour lui faire plaisir ! Et puis il aurait pu lui dire ça avec plus de tact. Décidément cette partie n'était pas vraiment le fort des dragons slayer. A croire que c'était tous les mêmes : des forces brutes sans aucune délicatesse.

Il n'empêche que connard ou pas. Ce baiser avait été le meilleur de toute sa vie. Enfaite cela avait le premier de toute sa vie, et il n'aurait pu être meilleure. Elle heureuse de l'avoir échangé avec Sting, mais si visiblement ce n'était qu'un jeu pour certain.

Lucy s'arrêta un instant, sa colère qui tentait la mener le plus loin possible de Sting commençant à retomber. Elle passa une main sur les lèvres, elle y sentait encore la marque brulante des lèvres de Sting. Son estomac se mit s'agiter en y repesant, provoquant de délicieuse sensation partout dans son corps. Elle soupira, elle craquait définitivement pour ce connard de Sting.

Un courant d'air parcourut l'allé. Elle frissonna, elle partie dans la précipitation, sans prendre en compte sa tenue légère, c'est-à-dire un simple tee-shirt avec un mini short. Et maintenant elle avait froid, elle devrait peut-être songer à rentrer maintenant ? Elle se renfrogna à cette idée. Elle ne serait pas très crédible si elle rentrait maintenant, et elle pouvait être sûre que Sting ne manquerait pas de se moquer d'elle. Elle fit une moue, en imaginant son futur commentaire. Hors de question de rentrer !

Elle s'adossa tranquillement à la rambarde qui donnait vu sur l'arène et attendit tout simplement que le temps passe. Il n'y avait rien de mieux à faire. Elle ferma doucement les yeux, et essaya de s'imaginer dans un lieu réconfortant loin du froid. Comme dans les bras de Sting…

Et autre claque pour Lucy ! Une !

Faudrait vraiment qu'elle arrête de penser à lui. Il ne le méritait pas.

Des bruits parvinrent soudain aux oreilles de la jeune fille, elle se figea. Ça ne pouvait pas être Sting ! Elle n'y croyait pas, cependant elle espérait. Lucy se concentra au maximum, la voix se rapprochait et enfaite elle en distinguait deux – effectivement une voix qui parlait toute seule aurait paru bizarre…

Lucy soupira, ce n'était pas Sting, quand elle tiqua. Si ce n'était pas Sting, qui étaient-ce ? La fraicheur de la nuit la ramena brusquement à la réalité. Des gardes ! Encore cette histoire de stupide couvre-feu ! Elle pesta silencieusement, mais quelle idée d'imposer ça à tous les participants, ce n'était tout de même pas comme s'ils comptaient se réunir la nuit pour monter un complot ! – quoi que avec Raven Tail dans les parages, elle en était un peu moins sûre…

En tout cas elle devait filer. Elle regarda l'enchevêtrement de couloirs devant elle. Elle se mordit la lèvre devant sa propre idiotie. Quel chemin bordel ? Cet endroit était immense, et bien sur elle était énervée contre Sting que se contenter de faire les cents pas devant la porte lui semblait impossible ! Il avait fallut qu'elle se promène sans faire attention à son chemin.

Et une troisième claque pour Lucy ! Une !

Non mais quelle idiote !

De toute manière elle devait bouger, pas question de rester ici. Elle causerait du tord à son équipe si elle se faisait prendre, et c'était bien la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait au monde. Elle choisit son chemin au hasard – comme le disait souvent le maitre, la chance est tout aussi importante que la force chez les mages – en espérant qu'il lui soit favorable. Elle s'apprêtait à l'emprunter car les voix se rapprochant commençaient à l'angoisser, quand une main l'attira dans la direction opposée.

Elle étouffa le cri naissant dans le fond de sa gorge, ce n'était pas le moment pour crier. C'était le moment pour être discret ! Lucy était quasiment l'une des rares seules mages de Fairy Tail à être capable d'une telle prouesse.

Elle se retrouva blottit contre un torse musclé. Elle fronça les sourcils, pourquoi la scène lui semblait-elle terriblement clichée ? L'odeur familière de la peau de l'homme lui procurait des frissons. Elle leva les yeux et découvrit le sourire moqueur – mais terriblement parfait - de Sting. Oui maintenant c'était terriblement cliché…

_ Un coup de main peut-être ? On m'avait l'air perdue.

Contente, oui elle l'était. En colère, tout aussi !

En guise de toute réponse elle le frappa violement dans le torse, il grimaça mais ne broncha pas. Elle haussa naturellement la voix

_ Lâche moi immédiatement ! Gronda-t-elle. Ou je… !

Il le fit, enfin c'est ce qu'elle crut, avant qu'il ne l'embrasse au beau milieu de sa phrase. Ça ce n'était pas du jeu !

Ses mains se repositionnèrent naturellement sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il veilla à ne pas trop la brusquer, il se contentait juste de laisser ses mains sur ses hanches. Le baiser quand à lui n'avait rien de brusque, il était juste tendre – et aussi terriblement agréable.

Il relâcha avec douceur la pression entretenue sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Celle-ci était devenue rouge d'étonnement, elle était terriblement mignonne comme ça. Il lui sourit de son sourire si particulier lui intimant de se taire d'un geste de la main, sentant sa stupeur retomber pour laisser place à sa colère.

_ Ça serait bête que tu pénalise ton équipe alors que vous n'avez aucun point…

Lucy grogna doucement, mécontente, mais il avait raison. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, la tête callée contre son torse. Ils ne dirent plus rien, et le silence de la nuit reprit-le dessus. Seuls les pas des gardes et leur voix corrompue par la fatigue venait troubler ce silence parfait.

Et encore, le cœur de Lucy battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il trahissait sa présence. Et s'il battait si fort ce n'était pas à cause de la peur de se faire prendre, mais bien à cause de Sting. C'était même insupportable de constater à quel point il lui faisait de l'effet.

Elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, sauf que c'était dur de penser correctement quand Sting Eucliffe vous enlaçait de ses bras chaud. La fraîcheur de la nuit ne l'atteignait même plus. D'ailleurs elle remarqua que Sting n'avait pas pris le temps de s'habiller lui non plus avant de sortir, on pouvait facilement l'accusé de plagier le style vestimentaire de Grey. Mais il ne semblait pas se plaindre de sa tenue légère. Il semblait juste terriblement concentré sur les moindres bruits portés par le vent.

Peu à peu il relâcha la pression autour du corps de la mage.

_ C'est bon ils sont partis…

A peine il la relâcha qu'elle recommença à frissonner de froid.

Ils restèrent silencieux un peu petit moment. Lucy regardait ses pieds un peu gênée, quand Sting déclara fidèle à lui-même.

_ C'était la peine de s'enfuir, je ne comptais pas te violer tu sais.

Lucy haussa un sourcil. C'était un excuse, ou bien encore une de ses blagues sournoises ? Elle penchait pour la deuxième option.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Déclara-t-elle froidement.

_ Je suis venue chercher une idiote qui est sortie à l'heure du couvre feu, et qui en plus c'est perdue en chemin. La nargua-t-il

_ J'étais pas perdue ! S'exclama la jeune fille.

Ce fut à son tour d'hausser un sourcil. Devant la moue intransigeante de l'homme, elle craqua.

_ D'accord, j'étais perdue ! Avoua-t-elle.

_ Bien maintenant allons-y.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand Lucy le retient par le bras. Il se retourna intrigué.

_ Ah.. Et euh… Sting, merci.

Elle était gênée, mais se devait de lui dire. Il s'apprêtait à répondre un truc manquant terriblement d'originalité genre : « De rien », quand une nouvelle gifle le stoppa dans sa phrase.

_ Et ça c'est pour le baiser de tout à l'heure. Se vengea-t-elle plein d'assurance.

Quand elle retira sa main, Sting sourit. Apparemment ça l'amusait. Son amusement fit sourire Lucy malgré elle. Ça devenait un jeu pour les deux.

Il se pencha vers elle, leurs visages étaient tellement proches qu'un seul mouvement et ils s'embrassaient. Lucy ne broncha pas, au contrairement elle observait un air de défi sur le visage, attentive au prochain coup de Sting. Le dragon slayer releva le regard, les défis ça le connaissait.

_ Si tu me frappe à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, on est pas sortit de l'auberge. Dit-il d'une voix terriblement sensuelle, son sourire bien à lui collé sur ses lèvres.

Pour appuyer sa phrase, il laissa glisser ses lèvres tendrement sur celle de la jeune fille. Pas pour l'embrasser juste pour la tenter. Il sentait bien cette attraction irrésistible entre leur deux corps.

Lucy réprima un sourire, pour prendre un air sérieux quand elle se moqua calmement en se prenant au jeu du séducteur :

_ Le grand Sting aurait-il des tendances masochistes ?

Elle se sentit sourire contre les lèvres de Sting. Lui aussi. La pression sur ses lèvres s'accentua légèrement.

_ Tu me le feras savoir au prochain baiser… Continua-t-il sur le même ton sensuel.

Il se redressa lentement, Lucy ne bougea pas. Ça faisait partit du jeu après tout.

_ La prochaine fois, ce sera toi qui m'embrasseras ! Déclara-t-il fidèle à lui-même.

Un sourire en coin illumina le visage de la jolie blonde. Il semblait si sûr de lui, c'en était presque excitant.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part de la jeune fille, il voyait à son regard, qu'elle était prête à relever le défi, qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire, et cela rendait le jeu encore plus amusement.

Il lui prit la main, et l'entraina à sa suite.

_ Allons-y Lucy.

C'était bizarre, mais à peine il prononça cette phrase elle se sentit rougir jusqu'à la point des cheveux, son pouls s'emballa violement. Même son précédent baiser et son petit jeu de séduction ne l'avait pas mise dans cet état.

Elle comprit en rougissant que c'était la toute première fois qu'il prononçait son prénom. Et cela lui faisait bien plus d'effet que n'importe quel baiser !

Doucement elle referma ses doigts autour de sa main. Profitant pleinement du doux contact avant la fin.

_ Juste une question. Dit Sting.

Ils étaient rentrés, Lucy avait pu se réfugier du froid sous les couvertures. Elle était heureuse de retrouver son lit douillet et chaud, même si la présence de Sting toute proche la mettait parfois mal à l'aise. D'ailleurs elle n'arrivait plus à trouver le sommeil, les fortes de émotions de ce soir l'en empêchaient. Sting non plus apparemment puisqu'il venait de parler.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il semblait pensif, le regard tourné vers le plafond, les mains derrière la tête. L'air de se poser une question existentielle.

_ Si je t'attire autant pourquoi tu veux pas coucher avec moi ?

Lucy manqua de s'étouffer. C'était ça sa question existentielle ? Quel abrutit ce mec ! Quel pervers plutôt ! Elle avait grandement envie de lui répondre : _« parce que tu es le pire abrutit que je n'ai jamais rencontré ! Et que tu as beau m'attiré carrément – car je ne peux pas le nier – je ne coucherais jamais avec un connard dans ton genre ! »_

_ Et me sort pas l'excuse du connard. Prévient-il. Toutes les filles aiment les connards.

Lucy grogna. C'était tellement vrai en plus. Elle en faisait elle-même l'expérience. En tout cas on pouvait dire que sa réponse tombait à l'eau…

Sting parvenait très bien à tirer des réponses des silences de la jeune fille. Il enchaina alors la conversation.

_ T'es vierge c'est ça ?

Lucy rougit violemment. Pourquoi il continuait avec ses questions embarrassantes ? Il se tourna vers elle, pour observer sa réaction. Il avait un sourire en coin sur le visage, et se régalait de la situation. Lucy fronça les sourcils pour essayer de le faire abandonner sa question, mais c'était Sting, il ne fallait pas rêver.

_ Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Déclara-t-elle calmement.

Sting hocha lentement la tête l'air d'analyser la réponse de la jeune fille.

_ Je prends ça pour oui.

Lucy soupira, avant même de poser sa question il avait déjà décidé de sa réponse. Elle s'apprêtait à essayer de se rendormir quand il l'attira plus près de lui. Il se retrouva califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

La mage stellaire sourcilla, l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette situation. Il souriait toujours un air narquois et plein de défi sur le visage. Lucy sourit malgré elle, elle commençait à aimer ça.

_ On peut arranger ça si tu veux ?

Elle sourit, avec Sting il ne valait mieux pas tout prendre au premier degré. Il faillait juste lui répondre, ou lui donnait ce qu'il attendait d'elle. De toute manière elle savait qu'il n'y irait pas plus loin sans son consentement, il lui avait plus ou moins dis : _« je ne comptais pas te violer tu sais. »._ Par contre il pouvait pousser le jeu plus ou moins loin…

_ Je croyais que ça devait être moi qui t'embrasserais la prochaine ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil.

_ Je peux te faire l'amour sans t'embrasser.

Lucy soupira amusée, il avait réponse à tout. Ce mec était vraiment insupportable, elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle commençait à l'apprécier.

Comme pour appuyer sa thèse, il déposa quelques légers baisers dans son cou qui la firent frissonner de plaisir.

_ Ou tu peux m'embrasser maintenant pour qu'on puisse passer à la suite. Proposa-t-il.

Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou. Lucy se mordit la lèvre, il faisait tout pour la tenter cet imbécile ! Mais bon pas question de lui céder.

_ Sting ça n'arrivera pas. Dit-elle fermement.

Il haussa les épaules, l'air déçu. Il ferait une nouvelle tentative demain.

_ Dommage.

Il se pencha vers elle. Le cœur de Lucy se souleva à l'idée qu'il tente de l'embrasser, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il ne le ferait pas, car pour lui cela reviendrait à perdre.

Non il ne l'embrassa pas, il déposa juste ses lèvres sur sa joue, tendrement. Lucy s'empourpra immédiatement, c'était tellement surprenant ! Mais ça valait bien tous les baisers du monde.

_ Bonne nuit. Lui fit-il avec un simple sourire.

Son sourire se volatilisa dans la nuit, et il roula sur le coté pour reprendre sa place initiale. Lucy restait muette, Sting avait parfois un comportement tellement surprenant et inattendu, mais en même temps c'était c'est peu geste plein d'attention qui la comblait de joie avec lui. Il l'avait bien compris.

Elle caressa sa joue, sur laquelle elle sentait encore les lèvres chaudes de Sting. C'était une sensation agréable.

_ Et maintenant tu meures envie de m'embrasser. La nargua-t-il les yeux fermés, déjà à moitié endormi.

La remarque la fit sourire. N'abandonnait-il donc jamais ? En même temps il avait raison, mais d'un autre temps elle en avait envie tout le temps !

_ Jamais ! Grogna-t-elle.

En réalité, elle était tout sourire à l'intérieur.

_ Tu craqueras…

_ Rêves toujours Sting.

_ Dans mes rêves tu es bien plus docile.

_ Pervers !

_ C'est un compliment ?

_ Je dors maintenant !

Et puis silence. C'était con comme échange, surtout au bord du sommeil. Mais ça suffisait à la faire s'endormir un immense sourire débordant des lèvres. Vivre avec Sing commençait à l'amuser.

Peut-être qu'elle l'embrasserait plutôt que prévu ?

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain Sting n'était plus là. La soirée d'hier lui semblait totalement irréelle un peu comme un rêve. D'ailleurs peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve ?

Elle se frotta les yeux, fatiguée, dans l'espoir d'y voir plus clair. La chambre était bien la sienne, mais aucune trace de Sting. Il avait du partir tôt dans la matinée.

Elle soupira, sa présence lui manquait un peu – mais juste un peu ! – elle aurait bien aimé le voir avant la prochaine épreuve, quand elle remarqua un petit papier près de son oreiller, comportant une écriture inconnue. Elle l'attrapa intriguée.

_« N'oublis pas que tu me dois un baiser._

_**S**__. »_

Elle sourit. Même sans le « S » elle aurait très bien comprit la provenance de message, en même temps ce n'était pas compliqué. En tout cas, maintenant elle avait la certitude de ne pas avoir seulement rêvé.

Puis elle froissa le papier arrêtant de sourire, passant du coq à l'âne, c'était toujours le cas avec lui. Quel imbécile tout de même ! En plus elle ne lui devait rien du tout.

Elle bondit sur ses deux pieds, pleine d'entrain, le pressentiment que la journée s'annonçait excellente.

Pas si excellente que ça enfaite. Pourquoi Sting s'était-il porté volontaire à l'épreuve où Natsu s'était lui aussi porté volontaire ? L'idiot, il l'avait fait exprès ! Elle en était sûre. Elle savait qu'une sorte de rivalité avait lié les deux garçons dès leur première rencontre, - c'était en partie pour ça que Lucy ne voulait que Natsu apprenne sa collocation avec Sting - mais tout de même, il n'avait pas à faire ça ! Elle pesta en silence contre Sting, elle voulait voir Natsu gagné, elle l'encouragerait de toutes ses forces, ça c'était certain, mais en même temps elle ne voulait pas voir Sting perdre, mais elle ne lui pardonnerait pas s'il battait Natsu ! Quel dilemme !

Lucy observait l'écran aussi désabusé que tous ses camarades de Fairy Tail. C'était du foutage de gueule ! Pourquoi Natsu tombait-il sur la seule épreuve avec des transports ? Ils étaient foutus ! Et pourquoi Sting et Gajeel avait eux aussi le mal des transports ? Décidemment cette épreuve devenait terriblement tordue.

Lucy soupira, elle avait raison, ces dragons slayer étaient tous les mêmes…

Et maintenant elle angoissait pour l'issu de cette épreuve, c'était certain que Natsu ne la remporterait pas, mais il n'allait pas abandonner pour autant.

Natsu avait gagné ! Enfin Natsu avait gagné deux points, mais c'était déjà ça. Leur tout premier point du tournoi. Ils avaient de quoi être fiers, c'était une belle victoire. Lucy se laissa porter par l'euphorie de son équipe, oubliant totalement Sting.

Cependant elle l'aperçu de l'autre coté du terrain, elle devinait facilement qu'il bouillonnait de rage. Pour lui que Natsu et Gajeel est remporté deux et un point, était une véritable humiliation. Il ne comprenait les valeurs de leur guilde, pour lui se battre jusqu'au bout pour aucune récompense n'avait aucun sens. Il était énervé et elle sentait. Son cœur se serra, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter. La journée n'était pas finie, elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir comme ça, et puis il fallait emmener Natsu à l'infirmerie.

Grey du comprendre son état d'esprit, car il posa une main amicale sur son épaule dans le but de l faire réagir. Elle le remercia d'un sourire, au moins elle avait repris ses esprits et pouvait s'occuper du plus important. Sting attendra.

Finalement la journée était excellente. Fairy Tail avait douze points, et les deux équipes tout ça grâce aux combats épiques de Mirajane et Elfman, qui resteront gravés dans les mémoires – en particulier celui de Mirajane…. –

Lucy était aux anges. C'était un belle remontée pour Fairy Tail, quand ce fut autour de Sabertooth de combattre, ce n'était pas Sting, mais le combat l'intéressait tout de même. En plus c'était une constellationniste !

Cependant elle s'écroula lourdement sur le sol, rappelant à Lucy son premier combat contre Flare, sauf que contrairement à elle, l'adversaire de Yukino était d'une droiture extrême. Dont l'attitude et la force rappelait à Lucy Erza. Les deux femmes étaient totalement différentes, mais dans le fond elle se ressemblait. Elle se demandait ce que donnerait un combat entre les deux.

Et c'est ainsi que se clôtura cette deuxième journée de tournoi.

Fairy Tail A : 12 points récoltés

Fairy Tail B : 12 points récoltés

Et Sabertooth : 0 point récolté.

Dans quel état pouvait bien se trouver Sting ?

**A suivre….**

* * *

><p><strong>Bon vous avez vu Sting est un beau connard, il n'a rien de votre prince charmant idéale, et on peut pas dire qu'avec lui on soit dans de la romance pure et dure. Pas du tout x) avec lui c'est plutôt : <em>"Viens on couche ensembles !"<em> - niveau romantisme j'ai déjà vu mieux .**

**D'ailleurs à la base ce chapitre devait être plus long, - il devait y avoir une scène entre Lucy et Sting le soir du deuxième jour - mais j'ai eu la flemme x)  
><strong>

**Mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus quand même ! On se retrouve aux prochain  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour ici Saya :3 Oui je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié, mais j'étais assez occupée .**

**En tout cas, je tenais à vous remercier de suivre mon histoire et de tout vos gentil commentaire ^^**

* * *

><p>Le dragon slayer fulminait. Une honte ! Une véritable humiliation ! Lui le grand Sting de la plus puissante guilde de Fiore avait pris la raclée de sa vie. Le mage fière et arrogant avait du mal à l'accepter. L'envie d'étriper Yukino se propageait à travers tout son corps sous forme de pulsion meurtrière. Son corps en tremblait, la tuer semblait une bonne idée pour réparer ses tords. La mort était toujours tellement plus simple. Après tout n'avait-elle pas parié sa vie dans ce jeu ? En payer les frais aurait été la moindre des choses pour l'honneur de leur guilde.<p>

Il parcourait rageusement les couloirs, seule sa rage lui suivait à la trace, comme une ombre. Ses amis il ne voulait pas les voir, ni leur parler. Sa colère était telle qu'il aurait pu rouer de coup le premier s'approchant de lui. Ou la première...

A cette pensée sanglante, s'afficha un spectacle morbide dans sa tête. L'image lui donna la nausée, une envie de vomir de dégout bien plus forte que lors de sa défaite aujourd'hui. Celle d'une jolie blonde le corps boursoufflé baignant dans une marre rougeâtre. Dans une marre de sang. On ne distinguait même plus la tendre couleur blonde de ses cheveux. La scène le prit d'effroi, il était un monstre mais pas à ce point là. Il était incapable de la réduire au silence de cette matière là. La toucher de cette manière le révulsait. Il s'y était attaché plus que prévu, Rogue avait raison.

Ce sentiment de protection envers la jolie blonde, sa jolie blonde, ne fit que renforcer son propre dégout envers lui-même. Il était devenu faible. Un moins que rien. En réalité il n'avait pas l'impression de valoir mieux que cette idiote de Yukino. Il réalisa avec épouvante que la seule personne contre qui il était vraiment en colère, c'était lui-même. Yukino aussi le mettait hors de lui, mais la véritable raison de son énervement était lui-même !

Sa défaite contre l'autre idiot au cheveu rose il avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle lui restait coincée au travers de la gorge, il avait beau déglutir bruyamment rien n'y faisait le morceau ne voulait toujours pas se digérer.

Il arriva devant ses appartements la porte céda facilement sous la pression de pied. Le verrou avait très certainement sauté sous la force de son coup de pied. Il la renferma derrière lui avec la même douceur. Une chance que la porte n'ait pas explosé en deux ! – il était certain que sa colocataire aurait hurlé si cela avait été le cas.  
>Sans un mot, les pieds trainants, il se jeta dans le canapé, alluma le lacryma-télé sans vraiment une envie particulière de regarder l'écran. Au moins les images défilant sur l'écran lui permettaient de garder son esprit occupé.<p>

Et il attendit. Il attendait tout simplement que quelqu'un vienne le sortir de sa morosité. Et pour cela, il attendait sa colocataire.

La porte s'ouvrit silencieusement, avec une douceur extrême contrastant avec la brutalité dont le dragon slayer avait pu faire preuve contre ce pauvre morceau de bois. Si délicatement que sans ses sens aiguisés Sting n'aurait jamais eu vent de sa venue, seulement l'air lui apportait les effluves de son délicat parfum, son ouïe tiquait au moindre frottement de ses pieds sur le sol. Elle était là, il le savait. La nouvelle le réjouissait malgré lui, son cœur se mit à accélérer comme un gamin devant le soi-disant « _amour de sa vie_ », son ventre se serra d'une pression agréable. Bref il éprouvait à cet instant tout ces trucs ridicules dont il se passerait bien ! Il ravala vite son air ravi pour reprendre sans trop de mal son air renfrogné, et fit mine de s'intéresser à l'écran. Pourtant tous ses sens étaient portés en direction de la jolie blonde.  
>C'était agaçant pour le dragon slayer de voir à quel point il s'y était attaché. Ce qui lui rappela aussitôt son agacement et sa fureur précédente. La joie de la voir enfin arriver avait disparue.<p>

_ Sting ? Appela-t-elle avec prudence.

Il ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'augmenter le volume du lacryma-télé pour lui signaler mine de rien sa présence.  
>Apparemment elle comprit le message car elle se tut pour arriver dans le salon.<p>

Il était là, affalé sur le canapé comme un roi du monde, prenant son aise de ses longues jambes. La position lui rappelait un peu le premier soir où elle avait appris qu'elle devait partager sa suite avec lui. Il s'était directement approprié le canapé et le lacryma-télé, lui montrant bien qu'il ne lui ferait aucun cadeau.

Sauf que cette fois là, elle était presque rassurée de le trouver là. Elle avait réussi à surmonter sa défaite de la dernière fois. Les baisers langoureux de Sting avait finit par avoir raison d'elle et de son découragement, et ce malgré elle ! Non pas qu'elle comptait se jeter sauvagement sur lui pour le réconforter – en plus ce serait lui donner trop de satisfactions – mais elle s'inquiétait juste pour lui.  
>Elle soupira de soulagement, et cala ses mains fermement sur ses hanches.<p>

_ Je savais que tu serais là !

Le dragon slayer daigna lever un œil sur elle, avant de reprendre le visionnage de son émission merdique.

_ Qu'est-ce que ça peux-bien te faire ? Grogna-t-il presque malgré lui.

Sa réponse ne concordait pas réellement avec tous ses beaux sentiments pour la blonde, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Certes il l'appréciait, certes il voulait la faire sienne, mais il restait Sting. C'est-à-dire : Fière et arrogant.

_ Je voulais juste savoir comment tu as allais... Se justifia la jeune fille en s'approchant du dos du canapé.

_ J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !

Le poil de Lucy se hérissa, il était sec, violent et froid, il n'avait plus rien à voir avec le Sting d'y hier. Ce n'était plus un de leur gentil jeu. Il était vraiment bouillonnant de colère.  
>Ce genre de comportement l'énervait. Elle venait exprès pour lui et il l'envoyait paitre. Sa poitrine se gonfla d'agacement, elle redressa les épaules.<p>

_ Puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse !

Elle pivota la tête, ses cheveux fouettant l'air d'un coup sec, et s'apprêtait à partir d'un pas assuré – oui elle était très fière de sa sortie « dramatique » - quand cet imbécile de Sting lui attrapa le poignet.  
>Par réflexe elle tourna la tête vers lui. Ses yeux bleus la fixaient avec intensité.<p>

_ Couchons-ensembles. Déclara-t-il simplement

La jeune fille le regarda blasé. Quel imbécile ce mec !

Sans attendre une réponse de sa part, il bascula de sa force phénoménale pardessus le canapé lui arrachant un cri. Il la réceptionna parfaitement entre ses bras, sentant avec satisfaction le contact de son corps contre le sien.

_ Sting ! Grogna-t-elle avec mécontentement.

_ Tu ne peux pas te taire ? Lui intimât-il dans un soupire las.

Pour ne pas lui laisser le temps d'argumenter, il chercha ses lèvres des siennes, mais quand il fut proche de son Eldorado, elle détourna aussitôt la tête, lui interdisant ainsi l'accès à ses lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi, Sting sentit son agacement précédent lui revenir au triple galop.

_ Sting je n'ai pas envie de jouer ! Fit-elle agacée.

_ Et moi je n'ai pas envie de parler ! Répliqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Il fit une nouvelle tentative d'embrasser, cherchant à noyer sa colère et sa défaite sous les caresses de sa blonde.

Celle-ci commençait sérieusement à s'énerver, mais la force brut du beau blond la maintenait ferment entre ses bras. Elle essayait de faire abstraction de sa peau se frottant contre la sienne, de leur corps serré, du rythme affolé de son cœur, pour mettre toute son énergie dans le combat qu'elle s'apprêtait à mener, et cela peut-importe à quel point elle aimait tout cela. Si elle n'était pas dans une position aussi inconfortable, elle aurait certainement rit d'elle-même, c'était pitoyable de sa part de voir à quel point elle était devenu accro à toutes ses sensations. A lui.

Elle évita de nouveau ses lèvres d'un mouvement de tête. Elle sentit l'agacement de Sting à travers l'étreinte devenue à présent étouffante.

_ Je croyais que tu ne devais plus m'embrasser ! Rappela les dents serrées.

_ Ce stupide pari peut bien attendre demain... Fit-il dans une nouvelle tentative de baiser.

Elle tenta de nouveau de se défaire, mais la patience n'était pas le fort du blond. Il attira violement sa tête d'une main vers la sienne, et plaqua ses lèvres contre celle de la jolie mage. En l'espace d'une soirée il avait oublié à quelqu'un point ses lèvres pouvaient lui faire du bien. Au fond de lui il se rendait bien compte qu'il était devenu accro à sa jolie. C'était devenu bien plus qu'un simple jeu ! – Pourquoi fallait-il que cet enfoiré de Rogue ait toujours raison ?

Lucy se sentit fondre au moment ou leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Elle grogna, elle était belle sa motivation ! Un baiser de sa part et elle était sur le point de perdre la tête et de lui donner entière satisfaction. C'en était rageant. Hors de question pour lui d'avoir le dernier mot cette fois-ci.

Alors que leur baiser prenait rapidement de l'ampleur, elle lui mordit violement la lèvre. Un peu trop fort, car un gout légèrement métallique vient se loger sur ses lèvres. Cela dit il s'en remettrait...

_ Qu'est-ce qui te prends bordel ? Cria-t-il, énervé par la fin précipité de leur baiser.

_ Toi, qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Répliqua-t-elle sur le même. Je ne suis pas ton jouet Sting Eucliffe. Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser quand tu veux tout ça car tu n'es qu'un gamin capricieux qui vient de se prendre une bonne correction par une guilde censée être plus faible que la sienne !

Le commentaire fit mouche. Une veine bien visible apparue sur le front du dragon slayer.

_ C'est sur que les deux misérables points que ton copain aux cheveux roses à rapporter à ta guilde va vraiment vous aider dans cette compétions ! Cracha-t-il avec médisance.

Ce fut autour du front de Lucy d'être déformé par une veine bien visible. Elle acceptait beaucoup de chose dans la vie – même les violations de domicile quotidiennes ! – mais on ne critiquait pas sa guilde ni ses camarades ! Ces deux points ils les avaient mérités.

_ Peut-être, mais Natsu c'est battu jusqu'au bout au moins pour les avoir ! Il n'a pas abandonné comme un lâche à la première difficulté !

Le « lâche » plut moyennent à Sting, et le fait qu'elle défende son camarade encore moins ! Pourquoi avait-il lancé le sujet « _Natsu_ » ? Il en devenait presque jaloux...

_ Ouai j'ai compris ton Natsu est formidable ! S'il est si formidable que ça pourquoi tu vas pas le rejoindre et me foutre paix une bonne fois pour toute ?

_ Moi te foutre la paix ? S'étouffa-t-elle. C'était toi qui t'es jeté sur moi je te rappelle ! Et oui je ferais mieux de le rejoindre, il me mérite bien plus que toi !

Elle poussa un grognement d'agacement pourquoi perdait-elle encore son temps ici ? Sting n'écouterait jamais rien, il était trop arrogant pour ça. En plus elle en venait presque à dire des idioties, il n'y avait aucune relation amoureuse entre elle et Natsu, même si elle avait toujours énormément besoin de lui. Quoi que tomber amoureuse d'un mec comme Natsu aurait été beaucoup plus simple pour elle...

Elle tourna les talons, hors de question pour elle de rester ici.

_ En faite laisse tomber, je me casse !

_ Où tu vas ? Demanda aussitôt le dragon slayer malgré lui en la voyant partir.

_ Rejoindre ma guilde de minables ! Lui hurla depuis le seuil de la porte. Eux au moins ils sont capables de gentillesse et compassion !

Le claquement de la porte résonna à travers tout l'appartement. Si fort que Sting en trembla avec les murs. Elle était partit. Il avait eu hâte de la revoir et il l'avait fait fuir. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit toujours aussi con ?

Son poing se fracassa violemment contre le mur. Sa puissante colère creusa un trou dans le béton le réduisant en miette. Il le laissa tomber sur le sol, il n'était qu'un imbécile, la seule chose dont il était capable c'était détruire...

Lucy avait retrouvé l'ambiance chaleureuse de la guilde, mais bizarrement elle était toujours en colère. Sa dispute avec Sting la tiraillait toujours. Elle sirotait mollement sa boisson appuyé contre le bar. Tout le monde faisait la fête, après tout Fairy Tail venait de faire son come-back parmi les guildes de Fiore et dans la compétition. On dansait, buvait, chantait, riait, se battait, criait, pleurait. Lucy broyait du noir. Quel contraste étonnant ! Tout ça à cause de Sting, même quand il n'était pas là, cet imbécile arrivait quand même à lui prendre la tête. Normalement elle aussi aurait du danser, boire, chanter, rire, se battre, crier et pleurer. Au final elle restait adossée au bar observant en retrait le joyeux spectacle.

Même Natsu n'avait pas réussi à la faire bouger, elle regardait avec un petit sourire en train de danser comme un idiot sur une table.

Un crissement de tabouret la tirant de ses pensées, Lisanna venait de s'installer à ses cotés.

_ Eh bien dis mois, tu en tire une de ses têtes ! A part le fait qu'Elf-nichan soit à l'hôpital il n'a aucune raison de faire cette tête d'enterrement.

En guise de toute réponse, la jeune fille sirota bruyamment sa boisson. Elle trouvait ça bien assez éloquent pour décrire son état d'esprit.  
>Lisanan soupira, la cause de problème ne faisait aucun doute.<p>

_ Laisse-moi deviner : Sting, c'est ça ?

Lucy prit encore une gorgée tumultueuse de sa boisson pour lui répondre.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? S'intéressa la jeune fille.

Lucy posa sa boisson, avec un soupire, se remémorant son petit accrochage avec Sting.

_ Rien, il s'est juste comporté comme il est réellement... Mais parlons d'autre chose !

La mage aux cheveux blanc haussa les épaules, peu lui importait qu'on parle de Sting ou d'autre chose.

_ Comme tu veux. On parle de quoi alors ?

Lucy fronça les sourcils, il était dur de trouver un bon sujet de discussion quand à un imbécile de dragon slayer vous prend toute la tête. Cependant son dragon slayer lui rappela un dragon slayer qu'elle connaissait très bien : son cher Natsu. Qui d'ailleurs avait interrompu une conversation très intéressante entre elle et Lisanna hier soir.  
>Un sourire illumina le visage de la blonde. Le fameux amoureux de Lisanna, voilà son sujet de conversation ! Ce sourire soudain joyeux fit peur à Lisanna. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.<p>

_ Je sais, si on parlait de la personne qui fait battre ton cœur. Minauda la mage stellaire les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Lisanna sursauta, elle en était sure !

_ On dirait ma sœur... Se blasa-t-elle.

La blonde ne lâcha pas l'affaire, elle se rapprocha au plus près de son amie, la bouche retroussée, battant cent des cils la secondes, avec un air de chien battu irrésistible.

_ Dis-moi tout ! Insista-t-elle.

Ce coup des yeux du chien battu était vraiment un coup traitre ! Il fallait être inhumain pour dire non. Et puis Lisanna était au courant pour Sting, la moindre des choses était de mettre Lucy dans la confidence. Elle savait que son amie tiendrait sa langue. Au pire elle dirait tout à Mirajane à propos de Sting et sa sœur se chargerait d'avertir toute la guilde – bien qu'elle soit incapable de trahir le secret de Lucy auprès de sa sœur, ça serait trop atroce comme punition.  
>La mage prit une grande inspiration, avant d'observer autour. Personne ne faisait attention à elle.<p>

_ Ok je te dis tout, de toute manière c'est mieux que Grey ne soit pas là, parce que... Parce que..

La fin de la phrase se faisait plus hésitante au fur et à mesure qu'elle devenait rouge.

_ Parce que c'est lui que tu aime... Compléta Lucy devinant aisément la fin.

Lisanna approuva doucement d'un signe de tête, pendant que Lucy digérait l'information. Grey et Lisanna. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé. Avec l'obsession de Jubia pour Grey, elle pensait que toutes les filles avaient déjà renoncé à lui par peur de mourir sous les mains de la mage d'eau et quand à Lisanna elle pensait que Natsu détenait son cœur depuis l'enfance.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami entrain d'enchainer des pas de tectonique sur la table. En faite aucune chance pour que la gentille et mature Lisanna craque pour un idiot comme lui...

Grey et Lisanna lui semblait bien, un couple équilibré et très mignon.

_ Un seul mot à quiconque et je relève ton secret à Mira-nee. La menaça Lisanna en rigolant.

_ Un seul mot à Mira et je relève ton secret à Jubia. Répliqua Lucy.

Les deux jeunes filles explosèrent de rire sous leur menace mutuelle. Elles s'étaient considérablement rapprochées ces derniers jours.  
>Fou rire fini, le cours de la discussion repris rapidement.<p>

_ Et tu lui as dis ? S'enquit la blonde.

Son amie secoua la tête.

_ Non, mais hier il m'a invitée dans sa suite, et après il a insisté pour me raccompagner alors que votre couvre-feu était passé.

_ Il t'. Fit Lucy imitant Happy.

La jeune fille lui donna un coup de coude dans le ventre pour la faire taire. Solution plus radicale que le tirage de joue. Quand Lucy tiqua.

_ Après le couvre-feu ? S'étonna-t-elle. Ça veut dire que ceux que j'ai croisé hier soir, c'était vous ?

Maintenant qu'elle le disait, lui avait bien semblé que les voix qu'elles avaient entendu lui semblait familière.

_ Et peux me dire que ce que tu faisais dehors après le couvre-feu ? S'intéressa aussitôt son amie.

Oups ! Lucy se rendit compte qu'elle venait de se vendre toute seule.

_ C'est une longue histoire... Tenta-t-elle d'échapper à la question de Lisanna.

Trop tard, Lisanna venait de sortir les yeux de chien battu ! Lucy déclara forfait et lui raconta toute l'histoire, dans tous les détails. Et encore une foi à la fin de son récit, Lisanna était pliée en deux. Il faudra vraiment qu'on lui explique un jour ce qu'il y avait de si comique dans sa relation avec Sting...  
>Lucy la foudroya du regard, rien n'y fit. Lisanna était toujours entrain de se tordre de rire en s'imaginant la scène.<p>

_ On peut pas dire que vous y aller par quatre chemins ! Commenta-t-elle.

Cela dit l'hilarité de Lisanna, lui faisait bien. Elle sentait sa colère contre Sting s'envoler petit à petit. D'ailleurs cela faisait près de deux heures qu'elle l'avait quitté. Elle se demandait s'il allait bien. Et elle se serait bien frappée car elle venait encore de s'inquiéter du sort de ce pauvre imbécile.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter plus car Grey arrivait vers elle, couvert de bleus suite à une bagarre féroce avec Natsu arrêtée par Erza – c'est de cette dernière qu'il avait reçut la majorité de ces bleus...

_ On s'amuse bien mesdemoiselles ? S'enquit-il devant l'hilarité de la jolie mage aux cheveux blanc

_ Lucy me racontait ces dernières aventures avec Sting. Expliqua Lisanna avec un naturel étonnant, tout en s'essuyant une petite larme sur lui perlant au coin de l'œil.

Lucy tourna au cramoisie, bien que Grey soit aussi au courant pour Sting c'était toujours aussi embarrassant.

_ Oui et Lisanna m'expliquait comment tu es sorti en douce hier soir pour la raccompagner. Se vengea aussitôt la blonde.

Ce fut autour des deux autres de devenir cramoisi en se remémorant leur petite escapade nocturne. Ils évitaient soigneusement le regard de l'un et l'autre et cela à Lucy l'irrésistible envie de les taquiner.

_ D'ailleurs Grey, Lisanna m'a dit qu'elle voulait de te parler...

Les deux sursautèrent à l'entente de la nouvelle tout aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Lucy était entrain de se régaler de leur réaction.  
>Lisanna foudroya rapidement son amie du regard avant de d'essayer de rattraper le poisson. Lucy sentait la menace « Mira » peser lourd au-dessus de sa tête.<p>

_ Oui, c'était par rapport à Natsu...

_ Natsu ? Répéta le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'écria ce dernier en accourant vers eux tout excité malgré ses joues enflées par les coups, et ses bleus sur tout son corps.

Lucy et Lisanna eurent un soupir commun en voyant approcher leur meilleur ami en courant.

_ Lisanna voulait me parler de toi. Lui informa Grey en se tournant vers lui, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Soudains tous les regards se tournèrent vers Lisanna à la recherche d'un bon mensonge ou juste un truc assez gros pour faire diversion – en même temps pour se venger de sa chère amie Lucy.

_ C'est à cause de Lucy, parce que...Parque qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait Natsu...

Cri commun de la part de Lucy et Grey, tandis que Natsu restait stoïque les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Lucy tentait désespérément de se remettre du choc pour se défendre.

_ Moi aussi j'aime Lucy... Avoua Natus sans aucune gêne.

Nouveau cri commun, sauf que cette fois-ci Lisanna se joint à eux. Lucy était sur le point de frôler la crise cardiaque. Natsu l'aimait ? Elle aussi mais pas de cet amour là !

_ Car c'est mon amie ! Déclara fermement Natsu sans se rendre compte de l'état dans lequel il mettait ses camarades.

Les trois autres en tombèrent à la renverse. Lucy riait jaune, c'était bien Natsu. Trop pur et innocent pour connaitre ce genre de sentiment. En même temps cela la rassurait.  
>Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule, tout en reprenant son souffle – oui car la fausse déclaration de Natsu l'avait mise dans tous ses états.<p>

_ Reste comme tu es surtout... Lui souffla-t-elle un peu blasée.

La mini-crise de panique passée les quatre amis se mirent à discuter de bon cœur. Les filles étaient contentes de parler d'autre chose que de leur histoire de cœur. Et puis avec Grey et Natsu l'animation y était.

Mirajane s'avança vers eux.

_ C'est moi ou Sting Eucliffe de Sabertooth est planté devant le bar ?

Le sang de Lucy ne fit qu'un tour. Elle bondit d'un seul coup de son siège, Natsu de même.

_ Sting ! S'écrièrent-ils d'une même voix.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Lucy déglutit, il ne fallait absolument que Natsu et Sting se rencontrent, ça allait dégénérer sinon. Elle lut dans le regard de Lisanna exactement la même chose.  
>Ils leur faillaient une grosse diversion.<br>Aussitôt Lucy se mit à pointer du doigt l'autre bout du bars le plus loin de l'entrée possible, et prit un air faussement impressionné – elle n'était pas très douée en mensonge, heureusement que Natsu était dupe.

_ Regarde ! Erza entrain de se battre avec une armée de cochons verts ailés qui crachent du feu !

Ben quoi ? Happy était bien un chat bleu ailé doué de parole ! Pourquoi il n'y aurait-il pas des cochons vert ailé cracheurs de feu ?  
>En tout cas sa connerie fit mouche, Natsu se tourna la recherche des cochons.<p>

_ Où ça ? Où ça ?

_ Zut ! Ils sont partis par l'arrière boutique ! Dépêche-toi ou Erza va tous les tuer !

Il s'apprêtait à partir, quand il freina d'un coup.

_ Et Sting ?

Zut ! Son superbe mensonge n'avait pas suffit pour lui enlever l'autre dragon slayer de la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'y est plus important Sting ou les cochons cracheurs de feu ? Sting tu pourras toujours le battre lors du tournoi, alors que ces cochons sont très rares ! Intervient Lisanna.

Natsu opina vivement suite au raisonnement de son amie et se mit à courir en direction de l'arrière boutique en criant à tout va : « Erzaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Laisse-moi un cochon ! ».  
>Au moins c'était une bonne chose de faite.<p>

_ Dépêche-toi ! Lui intima Lisanna.

Elle ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, aussi vite que Natsu partait à la chasse aux cochons, elle détala.  
>Au moins Mira n'avait pas mentit, il était bien là ! Il était adossé près de l'entrée, les bras croisés, la mine renfrognée et impatiente. Quelques filles passaient devant lui en minaudant, mais il les faisait fuir d'un regard menaçant. Qu'il était sexy au diable ! Son cœur s'affola.<br>Lucy arrêta sa course devant. Le dragon slayer fut surpris d'une arrivée si brutale.

_ Tu es fous de venir ici ! Lui cria-t-elle essayant de calmer son cœur affolé.

_ Je suis ravi de te voir moi aussi... Ironisa-t-il.

Lucy était trop inquiète que les membres de la guilde ne les voient ensembles, ou pire que Natsu se rende compte que les cochons cracheurs de feu n'ont jamais existé ! Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens. Il n'y avait personne.  
>Elle attrapa le poignet de Sting, et l'entraina à sa suite.<p>

_ Il faut qu'on parte !

Etonnement docile, Sting se laissa entrainer par la blonde à travers toute la ville.

Lucy finit par ralentir le rythme quand elle s'estima assez loin de sa guilde. Elle remarqua sa main toujours fermement accrochée autour du poignet du dragon slayer. Elle le lâcha brutalement. Même si elle était heureuse de l'avoir près d'elle, elle était déterminée à ne lui montrer aucun signe d'affection.  
>La rue dans laquelle ils marchaient était bondée de monde, personne ne faisait attention à eux. Ils marchaient en silence, cote à cote. Lucy fut étonnée de le voir si silencieux, lui et sa grande gueule !<p>

_ Tu m'explique ce qu'il t'a pris de venir au bar de la guilde ? Brisa-t-elle le silence froidement.

Elle l'entendit hésiter à répondre. Avant finalement d'affaisser les épaules, d'un air las. Comme s'il en avait marre de se battre avec elle.

_ Je voulais te voir...

_ Pourquoi faire ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt sans se laisser amadouer.

Il soupira. C'était bien la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il allait dire une chose pareille. Elle l'avait domestiquée ! Il avait horreur de ça.

_ Pour m'excuser !

Lucy se figea nette dans sa marche assurée. Ça elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle se tourna vers lui. Il rougissait, et essayait d'éviter son regard. Il était gêné. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. Cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité fit battre son cœur encore plus fort, il était adorable.

_ Certes je déteste ta stupide guilde et encore plus ton idiot de copain aux cheveux roses ! (pas de doute il était doué en excuse...) Mais je n'aurai jamais du me comporter comme ça avec toi, même si j'étais énervé. Alors je suis désolé...

On voyait bien que le dernier mot lui écorchait la gorge, mais au moins il était sincère. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lucy, qu'elle ravala bien vite. C'était trop facile sinon ! Elle voulait le voir galérer encore un peu...

_ Quoi d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle séchement.

_ Si ça se trouve on va encore vivre une semaine ensembles, et puis tu me plais, alors je voudrais essayer de bien m'entendre avec toi ! Et je ne t'ai jamais considérer comme un jouet – enfin peut-être un peu début... - Enfin, voilà quoi...

Certes il avait encore des progrès à faire niveau excuse, mais tout ceci était bien suffisant pour Lucy. Il avait avoué qu'elle lui plaisait réellement ! Rien ne pouvait la rendre plus heureuse.  
>Elle lui adressa un merveilleux sourire.<p>

_ J'accepte tes excuses, mais encore une saute d'humeur de ta part et je te jure que plus jamais tu ne me reverras !

Il sourit à son tour, de ce sourire plein d'assurance qu'elle aimait tant, de ce sourire si particulier dont lui seul avait le secret. Elle retrouvait le Sting qu'elle connaissait, celui qui faisait battre son cœur, d'un simple regard de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

_ Le deal me plait ! Mais ça veut pas dire que je renonce au fait de coucher avec toi durant le courant de la semaine.

Sting était définitivement de retour. Elle sourit malgré elle, c'était un peu pour ça qu'elle craquait pour lui.

_ Je t'ai déjà dis non pour ça... Soupira-t-elle.

Son entêtement lui fit sourire de son sourie plein d'assurance. Il se pencha vers elle, et déposa délicatement un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Ce fut rapide, bref, simple mais amplement suffisant pour la transformer en tomate.  
>Il se redressa visiblement fière de l'effet et déclara d'une vois absolument irrésistible.<p>

_ On ne me dit jamais non bien longtemps...

Il était sur de lui en plus ! Lucy s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand il lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite.

_ Rentrons à la maison, Lucy.

Cette simple phrase lui cloua le bec certainement pour le reste de la journée. ça lui faisait toujours ça quand il l'appelait par son prénom - c'était la deuxième fois. Elle avait l'impression d'être devenue quelqu'un à ses yeux.

Le cœur battant à la chamade, les joues rosies par l'excitation, elle referma doucement ses doigts sur les siens. Heureuse par ce simple geste.

Ils restèrent silencieux, main dans la main jusqu'à l'arrivée leur suite. Devant celle-ci quelqu'un les attendait. Lucy le reconnut immédiatement, c'était un des organisateurs du tournoi. Aussitôt elle lâcha la main de Sting, rouge d'embarras, sous le regard amusé de celui-ci.

_ Ah ! S'exclama-t-il. Nous avons enfin régler votre problème de suite. Vous pourrez emménagez dès ce soir dans vos nouveaux appartements. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ?

Normalement son cauchemar aurait du prendre fin dès maintenant, elle allait enfin quitter Sting, fini les blagues salaces, les disputes pour la douche, fini leur colocation forcée. Elle avait voulu pourtant cette phrase lui donnait l'impression qu'un rêve venait de se briser que le cauchemar commençait.  
>Elle jeta un coup d'œil désemparé à Sting. Il ne disait rien, il s'y attendait.<p>

_ Oui, merveilleux... Répéta-t-elle d'une voix faible.

**A suivre...**

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais bon j'ai des obligations familiales, amicales, et surtout scolaires ! Et oui fini les joies de la seconde où l'on finissait super tôt et qu'on avait tout l'été devant nous, en première on attaque le BAC malheureusement...<br>Donc j'ai pas eu trop le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps, je suis désolée.  
>Mais je tenais absolument à poster ce chapitre avant mes épreuves écrites. Car je pars en NorvègeDanemark pendant 3 semaines juste après mon orale de Français. Donc autant dire que vous n'aurez pas grand-chose de ma part avant longtemps.**

Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus ! Euh j'ai pas grand chose à dire dessus XD à part que Sting s'humanise ! Félicitation Sting !  
>J'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'y passe grand chose, à part que la relation de Sting et Lucy avance, même si elle est complétement cassée par cette désastreuse nouvelle à la fin XD Quel coup du sort !<br>Techniquement le prochain chapitre devrait clôturer les aventures de Sting et Lucy !  
>Eh oui les bonnes choses ont une fin ! - non que j'autoproclame ma fic de "bien" XD<p>

Sur-ce j'espère que ça vous a plu !  
>Et à la prochaine :3<p>

Ah oui ! la question ultime : Lemon ou pas lemon ? XD


	5. Chapter 5

La jeune fille resta sans voix, pétrifiée sur le pas de la porte, elle n'osa pas avancer, ni même respirer. Cette nouvelle venait de la priver de son air. Elle voulait crier, lui dire non, rester vivre avec Sting ! Mais cela aurait-il bien correct de sa part ? Surtout pour Sting ? ça paraissait idiot de vouloir renoncer à son intimité pour rester avec un dragon slayer arrogant. Elle devenait certainement aussi stupide que les fans de Sting.

Sting était juste un stupide coup de cœur, au plus vite elle reprendrait sa vie normale au plus vite cela lui passerait. La meilleure des choses était de vitre récupérer ses affaires et de se précipiter dans sa nouvelle suite. Loin de Sting.

Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure solution.

Elle sentait le regard lourd de Sting pesait sur elle. Il guettait la moindre de ses réactions. Elle restait blême.

Lucy essayait de réfléchir de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout d'abord respirer. Elle respira. Ensuite marcher droit vers l'organisateur. Elle marcha. Et enfin essayer d'articuler quelques choses pour avoir moins l'air idiote et désespérée. Elle parla.

_ Je-Je dois récupérer mes affaires à l'intérieure… L'informa-t-elle d'une voix blanche avant lui passant devant.

Elle ne se retourna même pas pour l'observer, elle se contenta de pousser la porte de sa suite. Enfin de sa future ex-suite.

_ Oui bien sur, je passerai vous cherchez plus tard.

Lucy acquiesça vaguement de la tête, tout en lâchant un soupir que ses lèvres n'avaient pas réussie à retenir. Sans un mot elle entra dans son appartement grand luxe, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Ce comportement énerva légèrement Sting. Avait-elle oublié qu'il vivait là également ou quoi ? Mais bon, la base de sa colère ne venait pas de là, mais plutôt de l'autre idiot se tenant en face de lui. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Sérieux pile au moment où il avait enfin réussi à se montrer… C'était quoi déjà le mot ? Gentil ?

Il grogna. Lui gentil ? Quel blague, son statut en prenait un sacré coup ! Disons qu'il avait juste laissé de coté une petite partie du connard qui était en lui. Il ne fallait non plus trop défaire son image, il avait une réputation à tenir. En tout cas grâce à elle, il avait presque apprit l'amabilité.

Il foudroya l'organisateur se tenant toujours bêtement devant, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait pour partir. Et il avait intérêt à ne pas revenir de si tôt !

Sting devait le regarder avec un peu trop d'instance, car il leva des yeux un peu intimidés vers le dragon slayer aux allures menaçantes. Il faut dire que quand on mettait Sting en pétard, on se frottait à ses écailles.

_ Un problème Mr. Eucliffe ? Demanda-t-il avec toute l'amabilité possible quand on est sur point de se faire tuer d'un seul regard.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils un peu plus. Question stupide, évidement qu'il avait un problème. Le problème était qu'à cause de lui sa jolie colocataire avec qui il avait enfin réussir à établir un lien – même si ça lui semblait terriblement niais dit comme ça – allait lui filer entre les doigts.

Sting s'arrêta droit devant l'homme à la carrure bien moins imposante que lui.

_ T'as intérêt à ne pas venir la chercher avant au moins deux heures !

L'organisateur déglutit. Bien que Sting n'ait pas prononcé de réel menace, il devinait sans peine la suite : « _Ou je te réduis en charpie_ » ou quelque chose dans le genre. En tout cas s'il n'obéissait pas, il y avait peu de chance pour lui d'en réchapper vivant.

Avec un sourire surfait qui trahissait son angoisse, il pointa d'une main tremblante l'autre bout du couloir.

_ Eh bien je crois que je vais vous laisser…

L'avantage avec ces organisateurs, c'est qu'ils disaient quelque chose, il le faisait. Un en moins d'une seconde l'homme disparu et Sting laissa échappait un soupir. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir sa colocataire…

Elle était déjà dans la chambre, en train de ranger ses affaires l'air occupé. Sting l'observait patiemment – encore une autre qualité qu'il avait apprise à son contact – depuis le seuil de la chambre, soigneusement appuyé contre le bord de la porte. Elle pliait avec empressement ses vêtements, comme si elle avait hâte d'en finir et de partir pour de bon.

C'était un peu son état d'esprit, plus vite elle serait loin de Sting, plus vite elle reprendrait sa vie d'antan et l'oublierait, lui et sa guilde.

_ Ça ne te fais rien de partir comme ça ? Lui demanda Sting.

Elle sursauta vivement en entendant la voix du dragon slayer. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Evidement que ça lui faisait quelque chose ! Elle qui espérait rester un peu plus avec lui. Sa présence rendait les choses encore plus difficiles à présent, il ne pouvait juste la laisser tranquille ! Elle essaya de se concentrer à nouveau sur son pliage d'affaire pour se donner un air occupé. Elle tenta de se calmer au moins où elle fit un effort surhumain pour lui mentir.

_ Pas du tout. C'est que je voulais depuis le début de toute manière. Toi et moi on pourra enfin reprendre nos vies normales.

Il serra les dents, hérissé par son commentaire. Le pire est qu'il reconnaissait le mensonge à travers sa voix légèrement tremblante. Cette fille ne savait pas mentir, ses émotions étaient trop lisibles.

Il s'avança vers elle, délaissant le pas de la porte. Lucy se raidit le sentant dans son dos, mais tenta d'y faire abstraction. Elle ne devait pas lui accorder de l'importance, elle devait juste l'ignorer.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait toujours, il pensa qu'il était tant de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il détestait cette ambiance tendue ! Une bretelle de soutien gorge dépassant de la valise de la jeune fille attira son attention. Voilà le meilleur moyen pour lui d'accaparer toute l'attention de sa belle. Aussitôt il l'attrapa sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Lucy se retourna vers lui, surprise.

Il afficha son petit sourire bien à lui, qui la faisait littéralement fondre, fier de sa prise.

_ Dans ce cas, ça ne te dérange pas si garde ça comme souvenir ?

Lucy ravala difficilement sa surprise, mais resta impassible. Il se contenta de lever mollement les épaules.

_ Comme tu veux… Fit-elle d'un ton neutre.

Sans un mot, un regard, de plus, elle retourna à ses affaires.

Une veine bien visible apparue sur le front de Sting. C'était quoi ce manque de réaction ? Normalement elle aurait dû s'énerver, le traiter d'idiot, lui arracher le soutien-gorge des mains ! Mais rien ! Elle restait impassible. Il avait été parfait pourtant ! Le sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, le regard moqueur, l'air arrogant et sur de lui. Elle n'aurait pas dû réagir comme ça…

Il sentit sa patience se briser, il en avait marre ! Et il ne voulait pas la voir partir, alors elle avait intérêt à délaisser cette fichue valise dans la seconde qui suivait sinon il allait définitivement péter un câble.

Elle l'ignorait toujours, il s'énerva. La valise fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce dans violent coup de pied sous le regard de choqué de Lucy.

_ Sting ! S'écria-t-elle.

Enfin, il avait réussi à capter son attention. La prochaine il la balancerait plus vite cette valise de malheur.

_ J'avais changé d'avis ! S'énerva-t-il

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il lui attrapa le bras violement. Elle grimaça, il la tenait d'une poigne de fer, elle essaya de se défaire de l'étreinte mais rien y fit il la soulevait de la seule force de son bras et la balança sur le lit. Elle étouffa une exclamation choquée.

Sans même avoir le temps de comprendre la situation, Sting était placé à califourchon au-dessus d'elle.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand elle comprit réellement la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler, il lui agita le soutien-gorge sous le nez. Elle le dévisagea encore plus incrédule. Peut-être n'aurait-elle pas dû, car à cet instant Sting est plus beau que jamais avec son regard de prédateur hypnotisant.

_ Finalement je préférais le voir sur toi…

Lucy se mordit les lèvres. Dieu ! Quelle voix sensuelle. Elle était incapable de lui résister dans ce genre de situation. Elle sentit de se pencher vers elle, lui caresser tendrement le visage de ses lèvres. Effleurant légèrement sa peau, mais bien assez pour la faire tressaillir. Il se régalait de sa réaction.

_ Sting, laisse-moi partir… Gémit-elle.

Elle sentait son souffle chaud lui réchauffer l'oreille à présent.

_ J'en n'ai pas envie… Lui souffla-t-il en douceur. De toute manière tu vas bientôt finir par me quitter, laisse-moi profiter de toi une dernière fois.

Profiter de lui une dernière fois ? Quelque perspective agréable soupira Lucy pour elle-même. Et puis bizarrement elle avait presque remarqué de la tristesse dans la voix de Sting. Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ? Sting n'avait aucune réelle attache pour elle, contrairement à elle qui craquait définitivement pour lui et c'était pour ça qu'elle voulait s'en éloigner…

Sting se redressa et elle put plonger son regard chocolat dans ses magnifiques yeux azurs. Si c'était juste une dernière fois, elle pouvait bien le laisser faire. Surement dû-t-elle tendre les lèvres inconsciemment pour quémander un baiser, car perdue dans son beau regard c'est à peine s'il elle remarqua le moment où il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Ses lèvres contre celles de Sting c'était comme une éruption à l'état pure. Comme un désir ardent prenant enfin forme sous l'image de ses lèvres brulantes. C'était chaud, agréable, irrésistible, palpitant. Toutes sortes d'émotions indescriptibles par le simple effet de ses lèvres se propageaient avec plaisir dans le corps de Lucy. Ses mains vont se loger d'elle dans la chevelure de Sting, le baiser en devient encore plus ardent, son cœur est sur le point d'imploser.

Les mains de Sting vinrent se poser naturellement sur son corps, explorant de leur seul plaisir sa chair tendre. Elles dessinaient des caresses sur son ventre, ses cuisses, effectuant des cercles, remontant parfois pour redescendre, comme un manège infernal. Elle sentait comme une brulure indélébile sur peau à chaque contact de leur chair. Elle se rappellerait chacune de ses caresses comme s'il l'avait marquée au fer rouge. Dans un sens elle était à lui.

Pourtant, elle glissa ses mains sur la poitrine du dragon slayer pour le repousser gentiment. Il comprit qu'il devait s'arrêter et pour la première fois il se montra docile. Il libéra les lèvres de la jeune fille à bout de souffle. Il s'humecta légèrement ses lèvres en passant sensuellement sa langue dessus, profitant une dernière du gout sucré des lèvres de Lucy sur les siennes.

Il observa sa poitrine se soulevant de façon précipitée suite à leur échange enflammée, ses joues rosies par l'excitation, le plaisir et la gêne, sa respiration irrégulière, son tee-shirt soigneusement remonté par le dragon slayer qui ne couvrait plus grand-chose de son ventre, ses mèches blondes lui balayant le front. Cette vision était presque érotique pour Sting. Il voulait juste replonger sur ses lèvres et la faire sienne. Pas seulement que Lucy était une fille, des belles filles il en avait des tas parmi ses groupies, mais parce que pour la première fois il s'était attachée à une fille et il voulait aller plus loin dans leur relation. Bien qu'il n'y est pas vraiment de mot pour décrire leur relation : ils n'étaient pas amis, ni amants non plus. Elle ne lui avait jamais dis « _je t'aime_ », lui non plus. Il ne savait pas si elle l'aimait, mais il lui plaisait et elle lui plaisait, et de ce fait ils partageaient une certaine affinité.

Bref, c'était difficile à décrire. Surtout pour Sting…

Il tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, ivre de ses baisers, mais elle détourna la tête. Il laissa échapper un grognement mécontent contre son oreille.

_ Sting, j'en n'ai pas envie. Je veux juste ranger mes affaires et en finir avec ça.

Le ton était ferme et sec. Dans un sens elle mentait, mais dans un autre c'était la vérité, elle voulait juste partir loin de lui et l'oublier pour de bon. De manière après le tournoi elle ne reverrait plus jamais Sabertooth !

Sting fronça les sourcils. Mensonge ! Il savait qu'elle voulait rester avec lui malgré tout. Il le savait car il lui était aisé de lire en elle, et aussi car il ressentait la même chose. Il aurait pu l'embrasser de force, il savait qu'elle ne lui résistera pas longtemps car elle le voulait autant que lui et il aurait pu ainsi assouvir tous ses désirs. Mais était-il vraiment d'accord avec cette façon de procédé ? Il aurait pu faire ça avec n'importe quelle fille, mais pas elle...

Elle était spéciale ! S'il la forçait tout ça n'aurait plus aucun sens.

Lucy s'attendait à ce qu'il réplique, comme il en avait l'habitude, fier et arrogant fidèle à lui-même. Pourtant il n'en fit rien, il se contenta de se redresser sous le regard surpris de la mage stellaire, et de se dégager du lit sans un mot.

_ Je vais faire un tour, t'as qu'à te casser durant ce temps là.

Sur ce il quitta la pièce, la main dans les poches, la démarche nonchalante. Lucy entendit peu de temps après une porte claquée. Il était énervé, mais pas comme après avoir perdu lors du tournoi, là ça relevait presque de la tristesse. Lucy se sentait presque mal de lui faire ça.

Et une gifle mentale ! – elle ne comptait même plus le nombreux de gifle imaginaire qu'elle s'était infligée depuis sa rencontre avec Sting.

Sting n'était certainement à être triste pour si peu. Son équivalence sentimentale pour elle devait valoir sa première paire de chaussette. Et tout le monde se fiche bien de sa première paire de chaussette ! – hormis le stupide homme chien de Lamia Scale…

Lucy soupira seule dans la chambre, avec le départ de Sting elle avait bel et bien la sensation que tout était fini. En même temps c'est elle qui l'avait cherché, il n'y avait aucune raison d'être triste, pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'être. Elle attrapa un cousin pour y étouffer un cri dépité avant de l'envoyer valser contre le mur en imaginant viser la tête de Sting. Tout ça c'était de sa faute ! En à peine trois jours de colocation, il lui avait fait perdre la tête. Elle était bien trop vulnérable à ses charmes.

Elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur le lit dans un soupir las, n'ayant encore que Sting en tête. Elle se remémorait tout les détails, leur première rencontre houleuse avec Natsu, sa réaction en apprenant leur future colocation, sa première nuit à ses cotés à ne pas pouvoir fermé l'œil de la nuit, son suçon dans son cou, Sting lui volant son premier baiser après l'avoir réconforté de son cauchemar…

Et ainsi de suite, tous ses détails la déprimaient. La jeune fille en ayant marre de toute cette aura noire autour d'elle sauta du lit avec entrain, il était temps de se remettre sur pied une bonne fois pour toute ! Et surtout **bannir** Sting de ses pensées !

Premièrement elle ramassa sa valise, dont le contenu avait été répandu sur le sol quand Sting s'était énervé. En plus de lui causer du souci, cet idiot lui donnait du travail en plus !

Au final sa valise fut bouclée rapidement, elle tourna en rond à ne rien faire en attendant que l'organisateur la conduise à sa nouvelle chambre. Elle patienta environ deux heures et Sting n'était toujours pas revenu. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça…

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres au moment où elle refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle disait définitivement adieu à Sting.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda son hôte avec gentillesse.

Lucy releva des yeux étonnés vers lui étonnée qu'on lui ait adressé la parole tant elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

_ Oui, oui ! Tout va très bien ! Assura-t-elle dans un entrain simulé.

_ Dans ce cas allons-y.

Sans un mot de plus elle se mit à le suivre.

Vide. Voilà le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit pour décrire sa nouvelle suite. Elle était à l'identique de la précédente, mais elle lui semblait terriblement vide…

La présence de Sting lui manquait, certes il était insupportable et il la harcelait sexuellement – bien qu'elle soit toujours à moitié consentante – mais il lui manquait et c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle avait fini par se prendre d'une grande affection pour lui. Et chaque instant de répit le fantôme de ses lèvres venaient la hantait, lui rappelant le plaisir de ses caresses. Elle n'arrivait plus à se le sortir de la tête. Présent ou comme absent il était toujours aussi insupportable !

Lucy grogna, c'en était presque rageant. Elle s'énervait mentalement contre lui depuis son arrivée dans sa nouvelle suite, puis elle s'attendrissait se rappelant tous les moments passés ensembles jusqu'à ressembler à une adolescente pré-pubert en chaleur pour enfin s'emporter de nouveau toute seule contre Sting.

En faite ça ne changeait pas grand-chose que lors de leur colocation, sauf que Sting était absent.

La mage stellaire tournait en rond dans son appartement à la recherche d'une activité digne de ce nom. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, le lacryma-télé l'ennuyait, ou on y parlait de Sting, dès qu'elle prenait un livre elle perdait son intérêt pour ce dernier en moins de dix pages et quand elle essayait d'écrire son histoire bizarrement cela avait un rapport avec un baiser torride. Autrement dit, la jeune fille pétait un câble.

Et elle n'avait aucun envie de rejoindre la guilde – en plus elle devrait trouver une explication pour la disparition des cochons ailes verts cracheurs de feu pour Natsu…

Elle s'ennuyait à mourir quand on frappa à sa porte. Le cœur de la jeuen fille ne fit qu'un bond. Elle se redressa vivement sur ses deux jambes, un nom dessinait sur ses lèvres sèches : Sting ! Elle s'avança prudemment, le cœur battant à la chamade, la rendant presque sourde tant ses battements devenaient forts au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte.

Un sourire timide naquit sur ses lèvres à l'idée de le revoir. Elle était vraiment emballée à cette idée. Elle tendit une main tremblante d'appréhension et d'excitation vers la poignet avant de s'en saisir avec vigueur pour finalement ouvrir la porte.

Elle tomba nez avec une mage aux cheveux blanc bien familière. Son sourire laissa place à un regard blasé. Déception.

_ Ah ce n'est que toi… Fit-elle d'une voix déçue.

_ Oui moi aussi je suis ravie de te voir ! Railla cette dernière.

_ Non c'est juste que… Tenta d'expliquer Lucy

_ Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre, la coupa l'autre, je crois que j'avais remarqué ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil amical.

Oui ça c'était sur, elle s'attendait plus à dragon slayer arrogant qu'à une jolie mage souriante.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici donc ? Demanda Lucy, intriguée malgré sa déception par la venue de ton amie.

_ Je voulais te voir, j'ai demandé le numéro de ta suite à l'accueil. Sting n'est pas là ?

Le prénom « _Sting_ » arracha une grimace à Lucy. C'était douleur à entendre. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir un couteau dans le cœur.

Elle soupira presque avec regret.

_ On m'a changée de suite, je vis plus avec lui…

_ Oh ! Fit Lisanna surprise. Je comprends mieux qui tu t'attendais à voir maintenant.

La mage stellaire s'empourpra, ce n'était pas comme si elle était désespérée au point d'en venir à espérer à chaque visite que se soit lui ! – enfin presque.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir!

Vu son regard, Lisanna n'en croyait pas un mot. Elle n'avait pas tord. Lucy se reprit vite.

_ Et sinon tu voulais quoi ?

A sa question elle vit la mage aux cheveux blanc prendre une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner une bouffée de courage, avant de lâcher d'une traite, les joues un peu rosie.

_ Grey m'a embrassée !

Un anga passa. Pas de réaction. Un autre ange passa. Toujours un gros blanc. L'informa monta lentement au cerveau de Lucy et quand le troisième ange s'apprêtait à passer, elle poussa un cri de surprise strident.

_ QU-QUE-QUOI ? COMMENT CA ?

La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux un peu gênée. Lucy était abasourdie, ça faisait à peine cinq heures qu'elle avait quitté ses amis, et voilà que Lisanna lui annonçait qu'elle et Grey avait sauté le grand pas !

_ Eh bien, je me suis dis que si je me lançais et faisais le premier pas, ça te donnerai du courage pour en faire de même avec Sting. Alors je me suis lancée et après on s'est embrassé…

Le teint rouge de la mage avait amplifié au fur et à mesure de son petit récit. Lucy la regardait toujours aussi estomaquée. Eh ben ça pour une surprise ! Elle ne pensait pas que ça irait aussi vite, mais elle était heureuse pour eux.

_ Euh… Félicitation ! Lança-t-elle à court de mot.

Lisanna eut un sourire un peu gêné, mais heureux. Sur l'instant Lucy l'envie…

Seulement Lisanna changea rapidement d'habitude pour redevenir bien droite et ferme.

_ Et toi avec Sting ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu renonce à lui !

_ Il n'y a rien à dire. De toute manière maintenant que je vis plus avec lui, il va m'oublier très rapidement…

Cette pensée l'attrista, mais c'était la stricte vérité…

_ Lucy ! Tu aimes ce gars non ? Alors bouge-toi le cul et vas lui dire !

« _aime_ » ? Le mot la frappa de plein fouet. Elle s'était toujours considérée comme attirée par Sting, mais de là à l'aimer…

Pourtant son cœur s'emballa à cette pensée, et l'adrénaline monta dans ses veines. Elle aimait Sting…

_ Je ne-n'aime pas Sting… Articula-t-elle d'une voix basse sans conviction.

_ Bordel Lucy ! ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Et puis maintenant que tu vis plus avec lui, on dirait un cocker abandonné. Tu l'aimes ! Vas le voir ! Insista-t-elle.

C'était donc si voyant que ça ! Elle-même ne l'avait pas remarqué, faut dire que ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait si rarement. Et puis quand il s'imaginait son prince charmant il n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec.

_ Mais c'est bientôt le couvre-feu ! Le temps que j'y aille…

Elle tenta d'échapper à ça, mais Lisanna la tira par le bras et la força à sortir de son appartement. Les doigts de Lucy glissèrent de la poignée. Et Lisanna la fixe de ses grands yeux bleus intenses.

_ Lucy, si tu ne le fais pas maintenant, tu vas le regretter toute ta vie (Lucy grimaça, elle avait raison), et puis je l'ai fais alors je sais que tu peux le faire également ! Maintenant vas-y !

Sur ce elle la poussa en avant dans le couloir. Bizarrement Lucy avait peur de retrouver Sting, mais en même temps elle n'avait qu'une seule envie : le revoir ! Finalement elle ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça entre eux. Elle en voulait plus !

Lisanna la poussa encore un peu en avant dans le couloir, pour la forcer à réagir

_ Euh Lisanna…

_ Quoi encore ? Grogna-t-elle

_ C'est de l'autre coté…

_ Oh ! Désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle en rigolant un peu bêtement.

Lucy lui sourit, elle était heureuse de l'avoir à ses cotés. Lisanna lui donnait du courage, elle ne regrettait pas de l'avoir dans la confidence pour Sting.

Lucy frappa à la porte. Aucune réponse. Et pour une fois elle n'avait aucun envie d'être patiente, alors elle fit comme Sting aurait fait dans ce genre de situation, elle se mit à tambouriner sur la porte tel un concerto de percussion. Elle tapa sans s'arrêter dans un boucan infernal, si bien qu'elle n'entendit pas les grognements mécontentements de l'homme derrière la porte.

Quand cette dernière s'ouvrit brutalement, Lucy manqua de perdre l'équilibre tant elle avait mis de force dans ses coups.

_ Quoi ? Grogna une voix familière énervée par le vacarme.

Sting ! Des papillons stupides se mirent s'agiter dans le bas ventre de la mage, seul le son de sa voix suffisait à la mettre dans un état d'euphorie heureuse.

La tenue « Grey Fullbuster » du dragon slayer n'aida pas non plus…

Elle surpris son regard surpris se posait sur elle. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir, mais alors pas du tout ! Il était pris de court. Bloqué sur le seuil d'entrée, incapable de réagir. S'il avait suivit son instinct, il lui aurait certainement sauté au cou. Réprimer sa nature sauvage en la voyant lui demanda un effort surhumain.

Il était occupé à se concentrer pour ne pas l'embrasser – il avait dit qu'il ne le ferait plus – qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que se soit elle qui se jette à son cou !

Lucy n'avait pas réfléchi, dès qu'elle l'avait, si séduisant dans son simple caleçon, elle l'avait embrassé. Il était surprise, elle se le sentait au contact de ses lèvres, pourtant rapidement les lèvres du dragon slayer prirent possession des siennes. Il recula, les entrainant tous deux de la suite qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager.

La porte de se ferma presque d'elle-même derrière eux, alors que Sting attrapait Lucy par les hanches pour la coller contre lui. Ses mains se mirent à parcourir avec frénésie son corps, redessinant les courbes de ses hanches, la forme rebondie de ses fesses. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa de ses lèvres, alors qu'un désir bestial s'éveillait peu à peu au contact de ce baiser enflammé. Bordel ! C'était si bon !

Il aimait tout chez elle, son odeur, le gout de ses lèvres, ses cheveux blonds dorées, ses yeux chocolat, son caractère légèrement coincée facile à taquiner qui s'emporte facilement…

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant de la voir partir, et maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau dans ses bras comme par miracle, tout devenait clair. Il n'avait pas que de l'attirance pour cette fille il avait des sentiments !

Il aurait rit de lui-même si ses lèvres n'étaient pas occupées. Lui avoir des sentiments ? Pour une fille ? Qui vient de Fairy Tail qui plus est ? Voilà qui était plutôt comique, Rufus et Rogue aurait de quoi rire pendant des années !

Lucy fut la première à rompre le baiser au grand regret du dragon slayer qui devenait sérieusement affamé…

Cette fois-ci hors de question de la laisser filer.

_ Faudra vraiment que tu m'explique ce qu'il te prend ! On s'embrasse, tu me jette, et puis t'arrive et tu m'embrasse de nouveau ! Si j'avais su que tu me prendrais autant la tête, je t'aurai sauté dès le début…

Lucy lui adressa un sourire mauvais. Toujours aussi romantique et pragmatique. C'en était presque énervant mais elle avouait avec honte qu'elle l'aimait également pour ça, ça faisait parti de son charme.

_ Je me demande vraiment si j'ai bien fais de venir ici !

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais Sting ne la lâchait pas, il la gardait bien serrée dans ses bras. Il n'était pas prêt d'en démordre.

_ Eh si c'est pour essayer de t'en fuir t'avais qu'à pas te jeter entre les griffes du dragon ! Pourquoi tu es revenue ici ?

Effectivement le dragon la tenait bien fermement, et puis elle était venue ici avec un but bien précis. Le baiser avait été sur le coup de l'impulsion et c'était toujours bien plus facile d'exprimer ses sentiments par des gestes que par des mots.

Elle soupira, ce n'était pas le moment de ce dégonfler !

_ Ce que tu peux être agaçant ! Grogna-t-elle. C'est pour ça que tu rends toujours tout si compliqué !

_ De nous deux, c'est toi la plus compliquée. Moi je suis juste un connard sans cœur.

Elle prit une grande inspiration.

_ Sting, je t'ai embrassé ! J'ai perdu ce stupide pari ! J'ai lamentablement cédé car je crois que… que je suis amoureuse de toi !

Il eut le même blanc qu'avec Lisanna, mais au moins c'était dit. Elle ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il semblait encore plus surpris que lorsqu'elle était arrivée à l'improviste. Cette simple phrase l'avait figé, il n'avait même plus la force de la garder captive entre ses bras.

Lucy se dégagea, l'ambiance soudain tendue, le mutisme surprenant de Sting ne lui plaisait pas. Normalement il aurait du avoir son sourire satisfait de petite vainqueur arrogant et lui balancer une phrase avec son air supérieur dans le genre : « _Parfait ! Comme ça tu pourras coucher avec moi sans scrupule !_ ». Mais rien, il restait muet.

_ Je crois que je vais partir, comme ça tu pourras oublier tout ça… Lança-t-elle gênée.

Elle était déçue par son manque de réaction mais soulagée de lui avoir dit, au moins elle avait tenté sa chance.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir quand il la plaqua contre le dos de la porte. Son dos heurta violement la surface dure, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur. Elle s'apprêtait à l'engueuler vivement quand elle sentit la douceur de ses cheveux sur son épaule. C'était surprenant. Le souffle de Sting était irrégulier et agitée, elle le sentait parfaitement sur peau. Elle resta sans bouger, ni même respirer tant la situation la surprenait.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans un mot quelques minutes.

_Couvre-feu…. Articula Sting, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Lucy ne comprit pas. « _Couvre-feu »_ ? Elle venait de lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait et lui tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « _Couvre-feu_ » ! Sting espèce d'imbécile !

Elle allait réagir quand elle sentit ses bras la serrait contre lui, avec une telle force que respirer devenait insupportable. Sting gardait toujours le visage fermement dans le creux de son cou.

_ C'est l'heure du couvre-feu. Partir est dangereux. Alors tu devrais rester. Enchaina-t-il d'une voix au souffle précipité. Reste-avec moi…

Elle le sentit resserre son étreinte. Le cœur de Lucy rata un battement, tandis qu'elle sentait celui de Sting battre comme fauve enragé enfermé dans une cage. C'était elle qui le mettait dans cet état ?

_ Sting, je… Le reste de sa phrase resta en suspends dans sa gorge

Ne pouvait plus respirer. Et pas seulement à cause de l'étreinte mais aussi parce que toute devenait trop intense. Elle avait l'impression de se transformer en fournaise.

Mais sa phrase resta en suspens tout simplement car Sting venait d'en avaler la suite avec ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassaient. Encore. Non seulement de ne plus pouvoir respirer, Lucy ne sentait plus son cœur battre. Il avait surement dû exploser.

La surprise passée, la se mit à lui son baiser. C'était toujours aussi intense. Elle sentait toujours cette éruption volcanique coincée entre leurs deux bouches, ce soleil brulant enclavé entre leur deux corps. Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire ses baisers avec Sting.

Quand il rompit le baiser, il avait retrouvé son sourire arrogant qu'elle aimait tant. Elle se sentait fondre, il était tellement séduisant !

_ T'es vraiment idiote toi, hein ?

Ce que Lucy adorait avec Sting c'est toujours les petites phrases gentilles qu'il lui glissait après leur baiser enflammé….

Il faisait ça tout le temps ! Alors aurait bien voulu lui donner un coup de coude dans le ventre, mais il la maintenant immobile dans ses bras.

_ Ce stupide pari, je l'ai perdu bien avant toi…

Effectivement, Sting avait juré de ne plus l'embrasser avant qu'elle le fasse. Et il avait cédé deux fois. Cependant elle comprit que sa phrase était plus profonde, Lucy avait déclaré avoir perdue car elle aimait. Donc si Sting avait cédé c'est car il éprouvait des sentiments pour elle également. Le pari n'était donc pas qui embrassera l'autre le premier, mais plutôt qui tombera amoureux de l'autre le premier !

Ou alors elle se faisait un supra méga film façon Jubia - La deuxième option lui semblait plus probable…

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, formant un joli arc sur son front.

_ Ça veut dire que tu m'aime ? Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Elle vu le sourire charmeur de Sting s'agrandir. Il reprenait son coté joueur.

_ Je sais : Couchons ensembles et après je te le dis !

L'imbécile ! Elle lui écrasa le pied – c'était la seul chose qu'elle pouvait faire (à part l'embrasser…)

_ T'es vraiment le pire… Grogna-t-elle.

Il ne broncha pas de son attaque surprise, il se contenta juste de passe une main sur son visage, faisant mine de replacer les mèches de la jeune fille.

_ Le pire, peut-être. Mais je t'aime vraiment.

Une alarme sonna dans le crâne de Lucy. Il l'avait dit ! Il l'avait dit ! Il lui avait qu'il l'aimait ! C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai.

Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, Sting se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, pour la première fois de façon tendre. Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps, mais bien assez pour laisser à Lucy le temps d'englober la nouvelle.

_ Bien maintenant que ça c'est dit, on peut passer à l'étape supérieure ! Déclara-t-il ne perdant pas une minute.

Sans perdre un instant, il attrapa ses hanches, et l'embrassa de façon on ne peut plus bestiale. Lui dévorant littéralement les lèvres. C'en était surprenant après un baiser si doux. Si le baiser précédent déclarait tout son amour pour elle, celui-ci trahissait tout son désir pour elle.

Lucy se sentait incapable de résister à la vague de plaisir, tant son estomac se contractait.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, ses lèvres descendirent sur son cou, pour y laisser sa marque. Elle était à lui, il voulait marquer son territoire. Il l'embrassa avec sensualité, tandis que les mains de Lucy s'agrippaient à sa chevelure. Cette dernière réprimait des gémissements naissant.

Il sourit amusé, remarquant qu'elle était très sensible au niveau de la nuque. Il glissa sa langue de long de son cou pour remonter doucement vers son oreille, qu'il s'amusa à mordiller.

Ses mains quand à elles ne restaient pas inactives, elles se glissaient sous le tee-shirt de la jeune fille, le remontant pour explorer avec plus de précision son corps.

C'est alors qu'il lui murmura avec sensualité à l'oreille, d'une voix emplie de désir.

_ Je vais te faire l'amour Lucy Heartfillia…

Au moins c'était dit, clair et net.

Lucy sentait son corps s'enflammait. Son ventre était assaillit des une armées de papillons guerriers géants. Elle remarqua que pour la première fois il n'avait pas employé l'expression « _Coucher ensembles_ » mais « _faire l'amour_ ». Ça n'avait peut-être aucun sens pour lui, mais pour elle ça changer tout…

Elle passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant, gloussant bêtement à cette pensée. Et lui sourit pour lui faire ressentir tout son consentement.

_ Je t'en prie, fais-le.

Elle le vit sourire, satisfait, avant de fermer les yeux quand leurs lèvres se frôlèrent pour s'embrasser, à la recherche de leur jumelle.

Le cœur de Lucy battait comme jamais. Excitation, appréhension, envie, peur, désir, angoisse, amour. Toutes ses émotions se mélangeaient en elle, après tout c'était la première fois qu'elle se donnait à un homme. Un homme aussi expérimenté que Sting qui plus est.

Elle gémissait intérieurement à chacune de ses caresses. Il jouait de sa langue sur sa peau. Il était vraiment doué.

Les mains du dragon slayer s'attaquèrent à son tee-shirt, par réflexe Lucy leva les bras, elle la seconde suivant son haut était retiré. Sting observait avec convoitise la poitrine de sa belle, avec le joli soutien-gorge en dentelle qui l'avait avec !

_ Du blanc… Commenta-t-il en observant la couleur du sous-vêtement.

Le blanc, sa couleur, il était ravi de la voir sur la jeune fille. C'était comme la concrétisation qu'elle lui appartenait.

_ Ça te va bien. Fit-il en l'embrassant une énième fois dans le cou.

Sans perdre une seconde, ses mains déboutonnèrent avec habilité le short de la jeune fille. Ce dernier glissa le long de ses jambes. Elle l'éjecta d'un coup de pied un peu plus loin.

Elle sentait le regard convoiteur de Sting sur sa peau, c'était assez flatteur il fallait le dire. Elle se sentait craquer à chaque qu'elle le voyait se lécher les lèvres avec avidité en la regardant. C'était si sexy ! Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous les deux en sous-vêtements, la chaleur augmenta d'un cran dans l'appartement. Lucy en voulait plus.

Il la plaqua contre lui, elle se sentit rougir en sentant l'intimité durcie de Sting contre elle. Elle ne fit aucune remarque trop embarrassée, attendant patiemment le feu vert.

_ Alors je te laisse choisir tu veux le faire où : contre le mur, sur le canapé, sous la douche, ou bien sur la table de la cuisine ?

Le regard foudroyeur de Lucy le fit taire. Sting ne changerait jamais…

_ Ok ! Céda-t-il déçu. On va faire ça sur un lit ! Ce que vous pouvez être coincé quand c'est votre première fois alors !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer, il la balança sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

_ Sting ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Je t'amène à la chambre, ça ira plus vite comme ça.

_ Je que tu peux être impatient… Soupira-t-elle

_ C'est peu de le dire !

La porte de la chambre se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sourd. La nuit allait être longue…

Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps de la nuit et eurent beaucoup d'enfants de plaisir.

Bref ! On devina sans peine ce qu'il se passa derrière cette porte.

Le matin tout s'enchaina très vite pour Lucy, elle se réveilla nue dans les bras de l'homme le plus sexy au monde, qui la força à rester au lit avec lui, utilisant divers moyen de persuasion tel que des baisers des caresses.

Une fois libérée des griffes de son dragon, elle du se précipité en vitesse chez elle, pour se changer et se préparé sur le terrain. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de parler à Lisanna, mais elle repéra cette dernière à l'abri des regards indiscrets échanger un dernier baiser avec Grey, avant de le laisser filer sur le terrain. Lucy lui fit un clin d'oeil amical lui signifiant qu'elle avait vu toute la scène, avant de rejoindre son équipe sur le terrain à son tour. D'ailleurs heureusement que Jubia n'était pas là pour voir ça !

Sting était déjà là, en compagnie de son équipe. Leurs regards se croisèrent d'une façon absolument inévitable, elle sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux en voyant son sourire pervers qui lui était spécialement adressé. Tous les évènements de la vielle lui revinrent immédiatement en tête. La chaleur de ses caresses, le gout de ses baisers, leur peau brulante, son corps couvert de sueur, les cris et grognements de plaisir. Toutes ces images érotiques qui lui donnaient chaud partout et réveillaient les papillons fiévreux de son ventre.

Sting dû comprendre qu'elle pensait à la nuit dernière, car elle le vit remuer les lèvres à son attention, très discrètement. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais elle devinait sans peine le commentaire.

_ Ce soir, toi et moi, la même chose.

Elle répondit toute aussi silencieuse, mais elle savait qu'il comprendrait, ses répliques étaient prévisibles après tout.

Celle-ci sonnait comme ça aux oreilles de Sting :

_ Dans tes rêves !

Son sourire s'élargit, jouer avec Lucy, devenait son activité favorite ses derniers jours. Il attendait avec impatience ce soir, il ne laissera pas s'en sortir avec si peu.

Son regard intense posé sur la jolie blonde n'échappa pas à ses camarades.

_ Il se l'est faite et il en est dingue. Commenta Rufus.

_ Il se l'est faite et il en est dingue. Confirma Rogue.

Lucy quand elle sursauta quand Natsu lui toucha l'épaule. Elle était trop occupée à observer son prince dragon charmant. Elle poussa un cri, mais se rassura bien vite en reconnaissant la frimousse familière de son meilleur ami.

_ Tu m'as fais peur… Souffla Lucy, plus pour elle même qu'autre chose.

_ Lucy, j'ai pas trouvé les cochons cracheurs de feu hier, dit-il l'air déçu ignorant son commentaire, et quand j'ai demandé à Erza elle m'a dit : « Quels cochons ? »…

Oups, avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé hier elle avait complètement oublié cette histoire de cochon !

_ Euh… C'est car ils ont été enlevés par une horde d'oiseaux maléfiques qui ont effacés la mémoire d'Erza ! S'écria-t-elle vivement

Y a pas à dire, avec des mensonges pareils, elle avait beaucoup de chance que Natsu soit si crédule…

Elle vit des étoiles éblouirent le regard du jeune dragon slayer.

_ Trop cool ! S'enthousiasma-t-il. Je pars à leur recherche !

Il était sérieux en plus ! Il avait déjà oublié l'existence du tournoi au profit des oiseaux maléfiques n'existant que dans l'imagination de Lucy.

Heureusement pour elle il se cogna à l'amure d'Erza qui le réprima grandement pour avoir essayer de quitter le terrain. Lucy regarda la scène d'un œil blasé, se demandant jusqu'où irait cette histoire de mensonge…

Un jour elle devrait bien les mettre au courant pour Sting, car même s'il était insupportable et arrogant, elle l'aimait sincèrement. Son regard passa de Natsu à Sting. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de le mettre au courant ? Elle ferait mieux d'attendre la fin du tournoi pour ça, ça serait plus prudent….

Elle échangea un dernier regard complice avec Sting. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que leur relation irait si loin, et quoi qu'elle en disait, elle avait hâte d'être à ce soir.

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>Eh non, désolée mais pas de lemon dans ce dernier chapitre XD Mais je l'avais déjà prévu depuis longtemps. Pourtant c'était bien partit pour XD Mais bon j'appelle ça un lemon implicite x) à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette chambre ;)<strong>

**Mauvaise blague à part XD je ne sais pas qu'il m'a pris d'écrire ce chapitre si vite O_O j'ai lu la fic StingLu de Kiko-x3, je venais de passer mon épreuve bac de français et je sais pas mais ça m'a motivée, alors j'ai écris toute la nuit - en faite j'ai pas dépassé une heure du mat j'étais trop crevée XD - et j'ai vite finit ce chapitre hier pour aller à la fête de la musique les idées tranquilles :3**

**Alors allez savoir pourquoi à moment j'ai explosé de rire XD c'était la scène quand Sting la met sur le lit pour l'embrasser, y avait rien de drôle mais je suis partie en fou rire toute seule XD ça m'a fait pareil quand j'ai écris "Je vais te faire l'amour Lucy Heartfillia..." et puis j'osais même plus regarder mon écran tant j'étais rouge de honte d'avoir écris une phrase pareille XD - par pitié si vous commentez ce chapitre, évitez de citer cette phrase, j'ai déjà réaction idiote quand je la relis à chaque fois XD  
><strong>

**Voilà donc c'est ça devient trop intense trop moi je pars en fou rire comme une conne XD**  
><strong>Et des fois mes doigts tapaient tous seuls, si bien que par moment j'ai l'impression que ce chapitre est du grand n'importe quoi XD<strong>

**Enfin bref, j'espère que c'était pas trop guimauve et tout - sinon je me suicide - et que même sans lemon il était bien.**  
><strong>Et j'espère aussi que j'ai pas rendu Sting trop gentille, qui reste bien le connard arrogant qu'on aime tous(tes) - Mais bon à part un moment où il à l'air à peu près romantique, je crois qu'il reste toujours lui-même avec un peu plus de sentiments ^^<strong>

**Et l'a fin avec la superbe explication de Lucy envers les cochons ailés cracheurs de feu ne vient pas de moi, c'est une lectrice de mon blog qui m'a dis ça dans son commentaire et j'étais tellement morte de rire que je me suis : "je vais lui faire un hommage !" je ne pouvais pas ne pas mettre cette phrase XDD**

**Alors merci à cette chère Dokou avec son duo très animé avec Cervelet ^^ - d'ailleurs je crois que ce dernier va me tuer O_O**

**En tout cas merci de m'avoir suivie jusque là ! Et peut-être je vous aurez le droit à un chapitre bonus sur la vie de couple de Sting et Lucy un peu plus tard ! - enfin à part si vous n'en voulez pas XD**

**Ah c'est d'ailleurs la première fois que je termine une fic *_* les restes ce n'est que des OS donc ça ne compte pas ! ça fait bizarre, d'ailleurs c'est pas évident de faire un mot de la fin .**

**Merci à tous, Saya.**


	6. Happily ever after !  bonus

**Coucou, me voici comme promis avec un chapitre bonus sur la vie de couple de Sting et Lucy après le tournois !**

**Merci à tous vos gentils reviews ça me fait plaisir:3 et aussi merci à Mokona-chan qui m'a gentiment corrigé ce chapitre !**

* * *

><p>Trois mois. Cela faisait à peine trois mois qu'elle était avec Sting, et cela lui paraissait déjà comme une éternité, comme si elle l'avait toujours connu. Chaque instant passé avec lui était magique ! Sans compter leur partie torride de jambes en l'air le soir, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…<p>

Bien sur Natsu avait fini par être courant, l'histoire des cochons verts cracheurs de feu n'auraient pas pu fonctionner éternellement, même si Lucy pouvait facilement tromper le cerveau du petit dragon slayer de feu, son odorat n'était pas aussi dupe. Et comme Sting refusait de ne pas la coller pour garder leur relation secrète, Natsu s'était bien rendu compte de l'odeur constante du dragon arrogant imprimée sur la peau de sa camarade. Et oui malheureusement, que ce soit de Sting ou de son odeur, on ne s'en débarrasse pas si facilement.

Quoi qu'il en soit la nouvelle avait causé un peu de remous, juste une taverne explosée, multiples fractures chez quelques membres, mais rien de bien méchant ! Natsu et Sting s'entendaient bien à présent ! – Enfin ils ne se tapaient plus dessus à chaque rencontre, c'était déjà ça…

Mais bon Sting ne changeait pas, malgré le fait qu'il soit avec Lucy, on ne peut pas dire qu'il côtoyait les membres de Fairy Tail de gaieté de cœur, d'ailleurs la plus part du temps il évitait d'avoir affaire à eux – à part quand il voulait chercher la baston, il savait qu'on ne lui refuserait pas ce plaisir à Fairy Tail.

En tout cas le tournoi c'était bien terminé ! Dans le sens il n'y a aucun mort – oui parce que l'arène a explosé à cause des machinations d'un être machiavélique mais qui a été arrêté à temps par Natsu et compagnie ! La jeune fille rit à ce souvenir, même si sur le moment la rigolade n'était pas de mise, avec le recul elle prenait ça avec bonne humeur. C'était toujours un peu le même schéma.

En tout cas le vainqueur de tournois n'existait pas, personne n'avait gagné, tout le monde avait perdu, mais finalement c'était mieux comme ça. Et puis Fairy Tail était remonté dans le top des guildes de Fiore. Les membres avaient fêtés ça jours et nuits, tout le monde avait été invité même Sabertooth. C'était bizarre de voir les deux guildes réunies en un même endroit, mais la fête se déroula sans incident. La hache de guerre était enterrée.

Quand à Lisianna et Grey, ils étaient toujours ensembles, et Jubia avait fini par s'y faire. D'ailleurs après le drame du tournoi on ne l'avait plus revu pendant un mois. La légende prétend qu'elle était partie avec Léon, enfin c'est que Mira avait lancé comme rumeur après qu'elle ait entendu Shelia dire à Wendy que Léon n'était plus à leur guilde également. Quoi qu'il en soit la mage d'eau n'avait dit mot à ce sujet, mais sa lubie sur Grey s'était calmée. Sans doute cela était-il vrai…

Lucy referma son livre à l'évocation de ses souvenirs des trois derniers mois, tout s'était enchaîné si vite depuis sa rencontre – on ne peut plus agaçante – avec Sting. Elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'ils étaient bel et bien en couple. Après tout on parlait de Sting Eucliffe ! Son succès n'était pas moindre chez les filles, il avait même tout un fan club, cela agaçait légèrement Lucy. Sans compter que le dragon slayer était connu pour son passé de coureur de jupon – Lector l'avait mise en garde contre les travers de son maitre.

Mais bon il lui avait clairement assuré qu'elle était la seule et qu'il n'aimait qu'elle ! Avant de se jeter sur elle pour l'emmener dans la chambre… - Sting Eucliffe, reste Sting Eucliffe après tout !

Elle fut brusquement tirée de ses pensées par le mouvement de sa fenêtre. Elle entendit quelqu'un sauter sur son parquet. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans le corps de la blonde. Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on passe par sa fenêtre ? Un jour quand un cambrioleur passera vraiment par là elle le prendra pour Natsu, Grey ou Sting – oui car ce dernier avait également pris cette mauvaise habitude !

Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer bouler son intrus quand elle sentit des bras fort et puissant lui entourer affectueusement le cou. Elle reconnu immédiatement son odeur familière, la chaleur habituelle de ses bras, la douceur de ses cheveux sur sa peau. L'identité de son intrus se confirma quand il passa sa langue le long de son cou. Elle en frémit.

_ J'ai envie de toi… Gémit la voix.

Pas de doute c'était lui ! Lucy se dégagea vivement des bras de son amant pour le foudroyer du regard – bien qu'elle était profondément ravie de le revoir et avait tout aussi envie de lui . Ce dernier ne sembla même pas s'étonner de la réaction de sa blonde.

_ Trois jours que je t'ai pas vu, et la première chose que tu me dis c'est : « J'ai envie de toi ». Tu devrais revoir tes bonnes manières Eucliffe.

Sting sourit, amusé par la remarque.

_ Bonjour chérie, railla-t-il son sourire charmeur sur le visage.

Il passa lentement une main sur le visage de la jolie mage, plongeant son regard azur au plus profond des yeux chocolat de son amante. Il approcha doucement ses lèvres de celles de Lucy, à fond dans son jeu de séduction.

_ Si tu tiens tant que ça à ce que j'apprenne les bonnes manières, tu n'as qu'à me les enseigner… Lui murmura-t-il.

Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, que chacun des mots prononcés par Sting faisaient vibrer les lèvres de la bonde. Lucy le repoussa essayant de dissimuler un sourire naissant sur son visage.

_ Commence par ne plus passer par la fenêtre et après on verra pour tes leçons privées. Répliqua-t-elle.

Ils se cherchaient mutuellement, c'était toujours comme ça entre eux. Mais ça les amusait et c'était leur façon de se dire « je t'aime ». Cela paraissait naturel pour Lucy, elle ne pouvait pas être avec Sting sans leurs railleries, c'était la façon d'être du dragon slayer après tout. Et puis, il avait beau toujours se comporter comme le connard attendrissant qu'elle connaissait, il était toujours là pour elle, il savait quand l'écouter et savait exactement quoi dire pour le réconforter. Enfin, ça pouvait paraître étonnant mais Sting savait se montrer très romantique – en particulier au lit…

_ T'es pas drôle ! Normalement une femme devrait se montrer plus chaleureuse envers son homme qui rentre de mission.

_ Les époques machistes c'est fini Sting, les femmes ont autre chose à faire que de se plier en quatre pour leur copain. Comment était ta mission d'ailleurs ? Enchaîna-t-elle sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer.

_ Chiante. Rogue m'a prit la tête pendant trois jours, et puis nos nuits torrides me manquaient… Ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'œil.

Lucy n'eut pu s'empêcher de rougir un tant soit peu, même si maintenant elle était habituée au blague salace de Sting. Elle finit mine de retourner à son activité d'écriture.

_ Je suis sure que tu comblais le manque dans tes rêves.

Elle devina sans peine le sourire de Sting se dessiner sur son visage à cet instant.

_ C'est peu de le dire ! D'ailleurs c'est dingue ce que tu peux être plus docile dans mes rêves !

Lucy ne releva pas la remarque, toujours entrain de gribouiller des phrases sans sens sur une feuille vierge. Visiblement le fait qu'elle ignore ne plu que moyennement à Sting car la seconde suivante il plaqua son bras contre le bureau pour attirer l'attention de la mage. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amant.

_ Lucy, je veux le faire maintenant !

La voix laissait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. La jeune fille posa sa plume, en essayant de prendre un air ennuyé, qui ne prit absolument pas avec Sting.

_ Tu es l'homme le plus agaçant, impatient, arrogant, exaspérant, et insupportable que je n'ai jamais rencontré.

Le sourit pervers de Sting s'élargit à l'énumération de tous ces qualificatifs le décrivant. Il s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres de Lucy. Leur souffle s'entremêlait déjà avec impatience.

_ C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

Il vit les lèvres de la jeune fille s'élargir dans un sourire, avant de sentir ses bras s'entremêlaient autour de sa nuque.

_ C'est pas faux… Souffla-t-elle avant de l'attirer vers elle pour l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Vers la fin de l'après-midi, Lucy était confortablement blottie contre l'épaule de Sting, allongée dans son lit complètement nue. Ce dernier jouait avec ses cheveux dorés qu'il aimait tant, tandis que Lucy en pleine réflexion fixait leurs mains entremêlaient posées sur le ventre de Sting.<p>

Elle leva les yeux vers son petit-ami.

_ Sting ? Tu veux emménager avec moi ?

Elle y avait beaucoup réfléchi, ils étaient ensembles depuis peu mais la proposition lui semblait convenable. Et puis Sting vivait quasiment H24 ici.

Sting posa des yeux surpris sur la constellationniste. Il ne s'y attendait pas vraiment.

_ T'es bien pressée dis-moi. Tu me désires tant que ça ?

Devant son regard pervers, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rougir. En guise de réponse elle lui fouetta gentiment le torse, cramoisie.

_ Idiot. C'est juste que tu vis quasiment ici, autant y emménager carrément, et puis je prendrai un appartement plus proche de ta guilde si c'est ça qui te dérange, ou tu peux carrément rejoindre Fairy Tail et… !

Sting mit fin à son emportement d'un baiser tendre et simple. Lucy ne résista pas longtemps à l'appel de ses lèvres, de plus les mains fermes du dragon slayer su son visage ne permettait aucune dérobassions.

Quand il libéra ses lèvres, il garda ses mains bien en prise de son visage de façon à croiser leurs yeux.

_ Je me fous d'être loin de ma guilde. Je serais ravi d'emménager avec toi Lucy Heartfillia.

Comme pour lui assurer ses propos, il déposa un autre baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune fille avant de la libérer. Celle-ci appuyée sur son torse de ses deux bras, le regardait d'un air absolument ravi, alors qu'il essayait de recaler correctement sa tête sur l'oreiller.

_ C'est vrai ?

Sting haussa un sourcil, c'était bien la peine d'essayer d'être un minimum gentil et romantique !

_ Non c'est faux, et d'ailleurs j'aimerai bien rompre ! Évidement que c'est vrai, idiote ! S'exaspéra-t-il.

Cela n'enleva rien au sourire au sourire de Lucy, au contraire cela l'élargit encore plus. Devant l'air idiot de sa compagne Sting ne put s'empêcher de faire une remarque – et puis il avait été trop romantique, il fallait bien qu'il redevienne un connard.

_ Par contre Natsu n'a plus jamais intérêt à remettre un pied ici, ou je te jure que je le démonte !

Lucy le foudroya aussitôt du regard, son merveilleux sourire niais évaporé. Sting aimait la faire changer d'émotion en instant.

_ Tu va pas empêcher de venir chez moi tout de même ! S'indigna la jeune femme.

Il passa une main dans ses mèches blondes pour les remettre en place.

_ Je plaisantais. De toute manière je serais tellement occupé à te faire l'amour matin, midi et soir que je doute qu'ils osent se pointer de nouveau ici un jour.

_ Comme si c'était déjà pas le cas… Soupira Lucy.

Effectivement, depuis qu'elle était avec Sting, les visites de ses amis se faisaient moindres, ou alors ils lui demandaient la permission – chose qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant ! - ou se renseignaient sur les jours où Sting partait en mission. Il faut dire que nombreuses sont les fois où Natsu est arrivé par la fenêtre de sa chambre en criant : « _Lucy, j'ai une mission !_ » alors qu'elle était entrain de se faire cajoler par Sting, tous deux à moitié nus. Généralement Sting et Natsu commençaient un combat, tandis que Lucy essayait de cacher son corps dénudé avec un drap, et qu'Happy faisait des remarques lourdes sur leur vie de couple. Résultat la blonde se mettait dans une colère noire et cela passait l'envie à quiconque de venir la déranger elle et Sting.

Elle laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse de son amant. Un de ses bras se referma autour de son corps tandis que l'autre se mit à caresser la chevelure avec tendresse.

_ Tu m'aimes vraiment beaucoup n'est-ce pas…

Ça n'avait rien d'une question, c'était une affirmation. Sting ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, bercé par ce pur moment de tendresse.

_ Plus que tout… Assura-t-il.

Lucy ferma les yeux, apaisée par la consonance de ces mots. Tout lui semblait si parfait dans les bras de Sting. Elle l'aimait sincèrement.

L'instant de tendresse fut brisé quand elle sentit les mains baladeuses de son amant sur son corps. Leur vie amoureuse n'avait en rien arrangeait les travers de son dragon, il restait toujours aussi imbus de lui-même, arrogant, et pervers, mais comme il le faisait si bien remarquer c'était pour ça qu'elle l'aimait.

Et puis Lucy avait tout de même un effet positif sur lui, en la côtoyant il était devenu beaucoup moins colérique et perdait moins patience qu'avant. Elle l'avait domestiqué comme aimait faire remarquer Rufus et Rogue en se foutant de sa gueule.

_ Sting pas maintenant ! Protesta-t-elle

Pourtant les mains du dragon slayer empoignèrent fermement son corps. Elle devina à son air, la remarque perverse qu'il allait suivre.

_ Je suis sûr que tu en veux encore.

Elle essaya de se dégager de son étreinte, mais rien n'y fit, il lui tenait fermement la taille.

_ Ne prends pas pour toi abrutit. Allons-nous promener plutôt !

Les sourcils de Sting se levèrent d'eux même, comme si l'idée de se promener ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit.

_ Se promener ? Répéta-t-il prit au dépourvu.

Lucy approuva vivement d'un signe de tête sentant l'étreinte de Sting se desserrer légèrement.

_ Ça vaut pas le sexe… Commenta-t-il dans un soupir.

Lucy étouffa sa remarqua à l'aide d'un oreiller. Ce qu'il pouvait être agaçant !

_ Il n'y pas que ça dans la vie !

Sting se débattait pour essayer de respirer mais en vain, la blonde avait le dessus pour une fois et faisait taire toutes ses remarques perverses en lui faisant avaler l'oreiller. Au moins ça eut le don de calmer ses pulsions sexuelles.

_ Bien, bien ! J'accepte ! Céda-t-il à bout de souffle.

Lucy laissa échapper un cri de victoire – faire céder Sting était un exploit ! Mais elle remarquait qu'elle y arrivait depuis en plus facilement. Et lui aussi, à son grand dam ! Rufus et Rogue avaient raison, elle l'avait domestiquée. Cependant, il ne s'en plaignait pas, il aimait sa vie avec Lucy.

La mage stellaire se laissa rouler hors des draps à la recherche de vêtements pour se couvrir. Sting se redressait doucement sur le lit, un air un peu déçu flottant sur le visage car il n'avait pas eu ce qu'il désirait. En le remarquant Lucy rigola de bon cœur. Elle lui tira gentiment la joue pour le faire réagir. Il boudait comme un gamin !

_ Fais pas cette tête ! C'est l'occasion de sortir en amoureux. Ça va être sympa !

Sting haussa un sourcil par réflexe. « Sortir en amoureux » était une expression qu'il avait eu rarement l'occasion d'entendre malgré ses nombreuses conquêtes. Et cela sûrement car Lucy était la seule femme dont il était réellement tombé amoureux et avec laquelle il avait eu une relation durable. L'expression sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles mais était agréable à entendre. Elle lui rappelait la vie de couple qu'il entraînait avec la jeune femme.

Pour lui donner un petit lot de compensation, Lucy l'embrassa légèrement avant de retourner à son armoire. Sting la regarda faire dans un soupir, avant de se lever à son tour. Il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre elle.

* * *

><p>Sting devait avouer que c'était agréable de marcher dans la rue avec Lucy, de lui tenir la main, de la voir sourire devant de choses futiles, elle s'extasiait de rien et commentait tout ce qui était à porté de ses yeux. Sting comprenait à son enthousiasme qu'elle était tout simplement ravie de pouvoir se promener simplement avec lui. Comme quoi il en fallait peu pour la rendre heureuse.<p>

Mais lui aussi était heureux, même s'il était moins expressif. Rien que le fait de l'entendre lui parler le rendait heureux. Il aimait voir son regard brillant se poser sur lui, il aimait lui faire des remarques sarcastiques auxquelles elle répondait avec bonne humeur, ou en s'emportant légèrement. Et par-dessus tout, il aimait la prendre jalousement par les hanches, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue au bien milieu de la rue devant l'œil choqué des passants juste pour le plaisir de le faire comprendre qu'elle était à lui ! Et puis la réaction de Lucy juste après leur baiser enflammé en public était toujours des plus comiques. Généralement elle était rouge pivoine, et terriblement gênée.

Ce jour-là leurs pas les portèrent jusqu'au parc. Tout se passait bien quand Lucy remarqua un enfant en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Alors que Sting se serait contenté que l'ignorer royalement ce gosse ne lui appartenant pas, Lucy se précipita vers lui avec la plus grande dévotion du monde. Pendant un instant le dragon slayer eut une terrible envie d'éclater le gamin pour avoir oser gâcher sa belle promenade _en amoureux_ avec Lucy ! Même avec les gamins qui s'approchaient de Lucy Sting était jaloux.

Pourtant sa colère se dissipa en la voyant s'occuper de l'enfant. Il s'approcha d'elle, curieux de la voir en action. Elle s'était accroupie à la hauteur de l'enfant, et lui offrait des paroles rassurantes pour le réconforter.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon petit ? Demanda avec gentillesse.

Le gamin renifla bruyamment, mettant presque au terme à la patience de Sting. Il fut rapidement remis à sa place par un regard de Lucy.

_ J'ai- J'ai perdu ma maman ! Parvient-il articuler entre deux sanglots.

Les larmes ruisselaient à flot sur ses joues légèrement rebondies d'enfants. Il essayait de stopper le flot de ses petits poings sales, mais il avait trop de larmes pour lui. Lucy sortit un mouchoir de sa poche, attendrie, et se mit à essuyer les grosses larmes roulant de ses yeux.

_ C'est pas grave, on va la retrouver ta maman. Assura-t-elle d'une voix.

Le petit garçon leva les yeux vers elle, tandis qu'elle s'occupait d'essayer son nez plein de morve.

_ Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'un hoquet du à ses précédents sanglots.

_ Oui vraiment ! Lui assura-t-elle de son plus beau sourire. Tu vois le grand monsieur juste là, et bien je suis sure qu'il sait exactement où se trouve ta maman !

Sting, jusque là restait impassible devant la scène, sursauta, peu ravi d'être intégré à l'affaire. Elle le prenait pour son chien de chasse ou quoi ? Il émit un léger grognement.

_ Il fait peur… Commenta l'enfant.

Lucy explosa de rire devant la remarque. C'était totalement vrai en plus ! Avec les bras fermement croisé sur son torse, ses sourcils froncés, sa bouche tordu de mécontentement, et son charme bestial, il n'était pas très joyeux à voir. Comme quoi la vérité sort toujours de la bouche des enfants.

_ C'est vrai je te l'accorde ! Mais il a bon fond, et puis c'est un mage très puissant, il vient de Sabertooth !

Aussitôt les yeux de l'enfant se mirent à briller d'excitation et d'admiration, regonflant l'orgueil du dragon slayer.

_ Comment tu t'appelles petit ? Demanda Lucy.

_ Ca-Calleb !

_ C'est un très joli nom. Fit-elle dans un sourire.

Elle se redressa sur ses jambes, dépoussiéra légèrement ses genoux avant de tendre une main à l'enfant.

_ Tu viens Calleb on va retrouver ta maman ! Elle était bien avec toi dans ce parc ?

Le gamin approuva vivement avant de s'empresser d'attraper la main de la jolie blonde.

_ Eh monsieur le dragon slayer ! Fit-elle à l'attention de son copain. Tu peux la retrouver ?

_ Tu me prends vraiment pour ton chien…

Elle sourit en remarquant qu'il boudait presque, à croire qu'il était jaloux de l'enfant.

_ Tu auras une récompense si tu retrouve sa mère.

Aussitôt le regard du dragon slayer s'alluma d'une flamme intense, il s'humecta les lèvres, savourant à l'avance sa future récompense.

_ Sans problème dans ce cas chérie. Mais tu dormiras pas de la nuit alors !

Lucy sourit, ça c'était bien son dragon slayer. D'ailleurs elle espérait sincèrement que l'enfant ne comprendrait pas les allusions. Elle n'avait pas spécialement envie qu'il dise à sa mère qu'il avait été aidé par un couple pervers.

L'odeur de la mère du petit était encore ferment imprégné sur le corps du petit. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour Sting pour trouver leur direction à prendre. Quand ils se mirent à marcher, une chose étrange se produit. Le petit Calleb tendit sa main libre vers Sting avec un grand sourire.

Ce dernier le regarda étonné, tandis que Lucy était au bord du fou rire. Un gamin qui voulait que Sting lui tienne la main !

_ Je crois qu'il veut te tenir la main… Lui indiqua Lucy devant le manque de réaction de son amant.

_ J'avais compris ! Railla ce dernier, en attrapant, pour le plus grand bonheur du petit, la main du gamin.

Il détourna aussitôt la tête, quelques rougeurs naissant sur son visage. Il était mignon quand il était gêné pensa Lucy. Bien sur il s'agissait de Sting, il reprit très rapidement son attitude nonchalante.

* * *

><p>Lucy faisait de grand signe d'au revoir au petit Calleb, le plus heureux du monde dans les bras de sa mère. Sting se contentait d'observer la scène du coin de l'œil. En même temps il était ravi que cette histoire se soit finie, il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer sa Lucy. Même s'il devait avouer que le moment passé avec Lucy en compagnie du gamin avait été agréable. Ils avaient donné naturellement l'illusion de jeunes parents.<p>

Il observait Lucy, un immense sourire sur le visage lancer un dernier adieu au petit. Sa rencontre avec ce gamin l'avait enchantée.

Sting se plaça derrière elle, l'entourant de ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule. Il pouvait enfin respirer pleinement son parfum.

_ Ça te plaît tant que ça les gosses ? Demanda-t-il en soufflant légèrement dans son cou.

Elle acquiesça légèrement d'un mouvement de tête. Sting guettait sa réaction du coin de l'œil.

_ Tu veux en avoir ? Enchaîna-t-il.

Il la sentit se raidir sous la question dans ses bras, avant de se détendre légèrement, les joues rougissantes.

_ Oui ça me plairait… Avoua-t-elle.

Le dragon slayer soupira, c'était prévisible de la part de Lucy, avant de se redresser.

_ Je vois… Souffla-t-il. Dans ce cas…

Il ne développa pas sa phrase, sachant pertinemment que le geste parlerait de lui-même. Sans plus de manière ni de délicatesse, il la balança sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri de surprise.

_ Sting qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Rugit-elle.

Elle se mit à lui fouetter le dos dans l'espoir qu'il la relâche. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de situation, mais il ne l'avait jamais balancé sur on épaule en public ! Comme quoi avec Sting il y avait un début à tout !

_ C'est simple à partir de maintenant je vais te faire l'amour tous les jours jusqu'à que tu tombe enceinte !

Il n'aurait pas du dire ça de manière plus romantique.

_ Quoi ? S'étouffa la jeune femme.

Pourquoi avait-elle dit vouloir un enfant ? Elle allait protester mais trop tard il avait déjà commencé à marcher.

_ C'est pas ce que tu voulais ?

_ Si, mais on est ensembles depuis seulement trois mois !

Elle sentit le dragon slayer haussait les épaules avec nonchalance. Elle le savait amusé par sa réaction.

_ Bah le temps que tu accouches ça fera un an qu'on sera ensembles. Et puis je te rappelle qu'on se connaissait depuis à peine trois jours que tu t'es jetée sur moi pour me donner ta première fois.

Lucy se sentie rougir jusqu'au bout de ses cheveux. Sting n'avait même pas besoin de lui jeter un regard pour savoir de quel couleur avait tourné son visage à cet instant. La jeune fille devait être cramoisie.

_ Pas la peine de remettre ça sur le tapis ! Hurla-t-elle rouge pivoine. Et puis j'ai à peine dix-neuf ans !

Elle l'entendit rigoler. Il se foutait de sa gueule ! Oh le connard !

_ C'était une blague Lucy, j'ai pas envie de te partager avec un gosse !

« _Pas maintenant en tout cas…_ » L'entendit-elle rajouter d'un murmure si inaudible qu'elle crut l'avoir rêvé. Elle cessa aussitôt de se débattre.

En tout cas c'était toujours un plaisir pour Sting d'embêter sa compagne. Il se délecter de chacune de ses réactions.

_ Ah… Fit-elle simplement.

_ T'as l'air déçue. Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

_ P-Pas du tout ! Se défendit-elle rouge écarlate et de façon très peu crédible.

_ T'inquiète pas chérie, j'étais sérieux sur la partie de te faire l'amour tous les jours.

Il imaginait sans peine son sourire fier et arrogant alors qu'elle tournait carrément en tomate ambulante tant le sang lui affluait à la tête ! En quoi c'était censé la rassurer ? Quoi ce n'était pas elle qui allait se plaindre du programme annoncé par le dragon slayer…

Et ils vécurent heureux en couple jusqu'à la fin des temps – du moins jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! - avec des nuits assez mouvementées…

Et ils n'étaient pas prêts d'arrêter leur vie de couple. Quant aux gosses ils verraient plus tard !

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà j'espère que mon petit chapitre bonus vous aura plut ! Et surtout que Sting reste même s'il est amoureux comme il l'était au début de ma fic XD<strong>

** Comme vous avez pu le remarquer Lucy et Sting sont très heureux ensembles, et ils ont une vie sexuelle active - #SBAM . - je voulais dire une vie de couple très active XD**  
><strong> Non plus sérieusement, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, parce que le StingLu c'est vraiment trop bien !<strong>

** Bon ben voilà j'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre . A part que je suis plutôt fière du rendu du couple hors du cadre du tournois. Et non Sting n'a pas rejoins Fairy Tail, j'avais pas envie, je voulais garder cette rivalité entre lui et la guilde et surtout entre lui et Natsu ! D'ailleurs je sais pas vous mais je rigole trop en imaginant Natsu entrer par irruption chez Lucy et qui surprend les deux au lit XD C'est plutôt tordant non ?**  
><strong> C'est pour ça que chez moi plus tard j'aurai pas de fenêtre c'est trop risqué XD<strong>

** Blague à part ! **  
><strong> Sinon souhaitez moi bonne chance j'ai l'oral du bac lundi .<strong>

** Sinon j'aime bien la fin, avec l'idée du gamin :3**

**Bref à plus x)**


End file.
